


Conquering KDA

by GalaxiesUnlimited



Category: League of Legends, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Kda, Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OC harem, Other, Plot, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - F/F/M, drug use (maybe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiesUnlimited/pseuds/GalaxiesUnlimited
Summary: Fans, popularity, social media, and of course money.  These are but only a fraction of the things KDA deals with on an every day basis.  With so much to indulge in, they must also have people to protect them from the dark side of said things.  However; one crucial mistake of hiring the wrong security turns KDA down a path of pleasure and self-destruction.  This is a tale of how one man turned KDA into his own personal tools for use.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

My name is Wolfgang Bauer, but people call me Wolf, be it friends or not. I am head of the security team for KDA as well as their landlord for the mansion they live at. I’m relatively tall at 6’2” and have a sturdy and built body to go with it. I like to wear casual clothes anywhere I go except when I am guarding the stage for KDA performances. Everyday, I wake up, go to the gym, and then make breakfast for the girls of KDA, which are Kai’sa, Ahri, Evelynn, and Akali in no particular order. I rarely talk around strangers, but am loquacious around my friends. I could go on and on about my personality and daily routine, however, I know why you’re here. I am also very excited to tell you my story. The story of how I got four of the worlds most famous pop stars tied to my finger. The story of how easy it is to twist and bend a person’s mind into doing anything you want. The story of how I conquered KDA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below what you think. I’m mainly doing this for my own personal amusement, but I would love to see other people’s ideas on this work.


	2. Good Morning Ahri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background:  
> The story starts with the group of KDA initially only having 3 members, Kai'sa, their choreographer, Ahri, the main vocalist and songwriter, and Evelynn, their social media extraordinaire. As the group is going about a normal day, Evelynn comes to them with one of Akali’s rap singles, which catches the eye of their manager as well. The story starts the morning of the interview day for Akali.

The sun crests over the horizon and the harsh sunlight enters the second floor of a mansion through the slits in the curtains. The warm glow gently touches the bed as well as the large body in it. An alarm from a phone goes off to the sound of one of KDA’s newest singles, ‘Stardust’. The large man twists and turns, grasping at air for the bed stand with the phone on it. Success. He looks at the phone that reads 6:00 a.m. with the background picture of him posing with the three girls of KDA, Kai’sa, Ahri, and Evelynn. The man let out a moan and sat upright on the edge of his bed. After he entered the password on his phone, he opened up a to-do that is shared with the girls of KDA. He looked in surprise at one note that Ahri entered into today's agenda. It read, “Interview with a Akali: 3:00 p.m”.

“That’s interesting,” the man said with an irritated look on his face. He got up from his bed and entered his wardrobe to grab some simple clothes to wear, only to be stopped by an odd smell wafting into his room. It was the smell of eggs, but specifically burning eggs. He looked out of his wardrobe to see smoke seeping into his room from the door frame. Without putting on anything but some boxers, he swiftly exited his room and rushed downstairs to see a frantic Ahri pouring a pan of yellow, brown, and black mush onto a plate.

“Oh… good morning Wolf,” Ahri said panting while turning off the gas stove. Ahri was wearing simple black leggings with a red T-shirt a size too big for her. She also wore a white cooking apron with black splatters of egg on it with her hair tied in a loose ponytail draping down her back.

“Good morning to you too Ahri,” Wolfgang said while cracking open a kitchen window. He looked at the pan that Ahri just ruined and grimaced for a small moment. “I’m surprised you’re up early,” he said while trying to scrape out the burnt bits from the pan.

“Oh, I clocked out early yesterday. I wanted to get a good start for the morning,” Ahri replied. She looked to Wolf as she spoke and examined his half naked body. He was covered head to toe in long running scars. He had a dragon tattoo starting at his brownish-black hair running down the left side of his neck that seems to have worn down over the years. She looked at his muscles, how they flexed with every small action he did. She admired his prominent abs that protruded from his stomach. She began to look toward his… private region when she quickly pulled herself back to reality and turned to face her burnt eggs. As she was turning, she noticed he had morning wood, in which her face started to grow red.

Wolfgang noticed the quick turn Ahri had performed. “Is something on me?” he asked scanning his body.

“No… its just that… you left some burnt egg bits on the ground,” Ahri replied, thinking swiftly.  
Wolfgang looked down to see the burnt egg bits on the floor and in doing so, also noticed his… manhood stretching out his boxers. Instead of becoming embarrassed like Ahri did, he grinned in a devious manner and said without looking at her, “Ahri, don’t be too embarrassed about it, it happens to a lot of men in the morning.”

With this response, Ahri turned tomato red and covered the left side of her face with her tails (the side Wolf was on) and replied, “Just please… go put some clothes on…”

After Wolfgang finished cleaning out the pan, he placed it back in the cabinet. He smiled at Ahri and gently placed his hand on top of her head and rubbed it a few times. Ahri flinched when Wolf felt her head. Usually when anyone tried to touch her, she would cringe and step back at their touch, but Wolf felt different to her. His large, warm, and slightly rough hand felt good to her kitsune-like (fox-like) side and deep inside wanted the sensation to never end. Wolf abruptly lifted his hand and put it back to his side. Ahri turned around and looked at Wolf’s scarred back as he headed back up to his room. Ahri let out a deep sigh as her tails lowered to hip level and felt her hand touch her chest. She looked down at her hand and felt the beat of her heart practically bursting out of her chest. She then placed that same hand on the top of her head, in the same place Wolf’s was. Even if it wasn’t there anymore, she could still feel the warmth from his hand on her head.

“78 points,” a voice chimed in out of nowhere.

Ahri shot up to attention, her soul came back to Earth, and she turned to where the voice came from.

“Are you serious? 64 points, she could’ve milked that pat on way longer,” another voice said from the same direction. Ahri focussed on where the two voices were coming from and saw Evelynn and Kai’sa standing in a corridor.

“But do you see her now, this is just adorable. I could eat her myself before Wolf even gets to her,” Evelynn said.

“How long have you guys been standing there?!” Ahri said in a high pitched voice.

“Oh come on,” Kai’sa said while letting out a large sigh, completely ignoring Ahri’s question. “That head pat was clearly like a brother looking at his little sister.”

“Little sis- why are you guys even up!” Ahri said while walking towards them to try to grab their attention better.

“How can I sleep when my whole room smells like a burn pile?” Evelynn asked rhetorically.

At this point Ahri fell silent and both Kai’sa and Evelynn looked at her and sighed. “You better hurry up before someone else gets to him,” Evelynn said while walking back to her room (both Kai’sa and Evelynn both live on the first floor).

“Wha- oh come on, were like the only people who really know him, and I know you guys don’t like him like I do,” Ahri responded a bit irritated, flinching at her wording.

“I mean, you never know. I wouldn’t say no if he asked me out. He’s a pretty amazing guy,” Kai’sa said, trying to provoke Ahri. 

“Oh, me too. If you don’t grab him soon, I might just indulge in him myself darling,” Evelynn added letting out a snicker. Both idols headed back into their rooms and left Ahri to collect her thoughts. She let out a deep sigh and thought of what both Kai’sa and Evelynn said, how they are open to Wolf’s affection. She felt her chest tighten and she began to frown.

“Are those eggs still up for eating Ahri?” Wolf asked as he started down the stairs.

“Oh, uh, I mean if you still want them, they’re a little burnt,” Ahri said snapping out of her sad state before Wolf could see her. Ahri put the whole plate of burnt eggs and toast onto the table.

“Could you get me another plate?” Wolf asked while separating the better-cooked eggs to one side side of his plate.

“Oh… sure,” Ahri said dejectedly, seeing him separating the eggs from the burnt parts.

“So, why are you up this early?” Wolf asked while stuffing his mouth with a scoop of burnt eggs, pretending not to know about the interview.

“Oh… well… we’re kind of looking to get a new member…” Ahri said cautiously. She opened the cabinet to find all the plates gone, so she reached into the sink to clean one.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me about this? Have you found anyone yet?” Wolf pressed on.

“Yeah… um… there’s an interview with this new and upcoming rapper Akali later in the day that we’re going to,” Ahri answered while washing a plate.

“Why didn’t anyone inform me about this? Shouldn’t these kinds of things be relayed to me since I am your head bodyguard?” Wolf said irritated. He stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth.

“Well, Evelynn just came to us with one of Akali’s music videos yesterday and we sent the video and our thoughts on it to Janet (their manager).”

“When’s the interview?”

“Around three today.”

“Am I going?”

“Of course you’re going,” Ahri answered, finishing up cleaning the plate. From behind, she heard the screech of a chair on the tile, to which she shifted her body toward to see Wolf standing directly in front of her. She started to blush as she saw him stare deeply into her eyes.

“Just… next time tell me about these things,” Wolf said in a serious tone while taking the plate from Ahri’s hands.

She felt the rough touch of Wolf’s hand as it grazed her own during the transfer of the plate. “Okay… sorry,” Ahri said, almost entranced.

Wolf turned around and began to fix food onto the plate. “I need to know what's going on in your life. What's going on with KDA’s life,” Wolf said turning back around handing Ahri a plate of well-cooked eggs and a slice of toast.

“Yeah…” Ahri managed to get out, ignoring the last sentence.

Wolf smiled at Ahri and gave her another quick head pat, to which Ahri began to tense up more. “Thanks for breakfast Ahri. I’m going to the gym and when I get back, I’ll make breakfast for the other girls. This time the eggs won’t be burnt!” Wolf said while leaving out the front door.

“You’re… welcome,” Ahri said while sitting down to eat the plate Wolf had fixed for her. 

After finishing the plate, Ahri let out a deep sigh. “Does… does he see me as his little sister?” Ahri asked herself thinking about the morning and other situations in the past. Ahri winced at the thoughts entering her mind. She didn’t want to believe it, but all the evidence pointed toward it. She grew a headache from thinking about it. Ahri felt the uneasiness and fatigue grow over her. Ahri began to tear up until she remembered what going on today. Ahri wiped away the tears and started her morning routine as well.

\--------------------------------------------

Wolf stood outside the door, looking through the window at the distraught Ahri and grinned to himself. “Now, let’s get some information on the new girl,” he said to himself as he walked off the mansion grounds. The morning sun cast a long shadow behind Wolfgang, almost touching to the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes:  
> I’ll probably do author’s notes in every chapter. To start off, I chose the name Wolfgang Bauer for the main character because I wanted his name to be German. I wanted his name to be German because it adds a subtle nod to Germany and its participation in WWl and ll, being on the “bad side” both times; Wolfgang, in this story obviously being the “bad or evil main character”. I chose the first name Wolfgang because Wolfgang in German means “traveling wolf”, in which when he reveals his past in later chapters, Wolfgang does a lot of. I chose the name Bauer as his last name because Bauer in German means “peasant”, and it just flows well with the name Wolfgang. In this chapter, you'll find many nods to Wolfgang's true and vile self which contrasts excellently with Ahri's true an innocent self. I hope this chapter is enough to keep your attention for this work. Please leave a kudos and comment what you think as well. (also refer this work to a friend) ~Galaxy


	3. Preparation for the interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Wolfgang finished his morning workout and made breakfast for the other girls, he got onto his computer and decided to try to find some dirt on Akali. While Wolfgang is doing this, the girls of KDA are getting ready for Akali’s interview.

Wolfgang rested on the work chair within his room glued to his computer monitor. It has already been around an hour since he started searching up information on Akali. He began to grow weary sitting in his chair for so long. He could also feel his eyes start to tingle from watching the screen. After clicking on many sources having the topic of Akali, he only was able to gather minimal information. Even the information he gathered was of not much importance. It was mainly just her current address, her favorite places to visit, and some of her friends and acquaintances. What bothered Wolf the most during his hunt for information was he never found anything about her past. He never found out about her birthplace, family members, or anything related to her childhood.

He analyzed her music videos, mesmerized by the vibrant display of neon colors as well as her wide range of vocabulary while rapping. He listened to her lyrics as well as the way she moved. She was light on her feet, dashing from one position to another in one fluid motion. The lyrics flowed well together, however the overall message of each song was darker than the videos presented them to be. Altogether, the music videos did not sit well with him.

As he was about to dive deeper to find further knowledge on Akali, he heard a knock on his door. He turned his chair around, ready to rise from it, when he saw a shadowy figure standing in the doorframe. When his eyes dilated, he noticed that it was Kai’sa. She was wearing white skinny jeans with black and gold socks. On her upper body, she wore a black tank top that showed an ample amount of cleavage and a tan-white bra that had the straps showing. She was holding two different pieces of clothing. One was a red off shoulder top with connected sleeves reaching down to the elbows. The other was a black long sleeved lace up. Kai’sa looked to Wolf leaning on the door frame. “Which one looks better to you?” she simply asked.

Wolf analyzed Kai’sa’s body. He saw her protruding cleavage that was complemented by the white tank top. Her slender legs that were encased in a cloth cage tightly hugging her skin. What he noticed most of all about Kai’sa was her voluptuous hips. Her perfectly round waistline complemented by what he could only imagine was a beautiful behind since he could not see it at the time. “The red one, it contrasts well with your white jeans. It also amplifies your… strong points,” he answered looking at Kai’sa hips. 

Kai’sa caught where Wolf was looking and began to chuckle. She glanced over at what Wolf had on his screen. “You doing some research on Akali?” Kai’sa asked.

“Oh, yeah, I should probably share with you what I’ve found,” Wolf said, rising from his seat. He gestured for Kai’sa to sit in his chair. She took Wolf up on the offer and sat down to see that Wolf had pulled up multiple tabs on Akali’s music videos. “Pay attention to her movements,” Wolf said as he played one of the music videos.

“Well she definitely has some moves, it even fascinates me,” Kai’sa said while watching.

“Yeah her dance moves are great, but don’t you think her moves are a little too, off-putting,” Wolf said searching for the right words.

“Wow, I didn’t really take you as a guy who gets embarrassed about that kind of thing,” Kai’sa said with a chuckle.

“No, that’s not what I mean. Even listen to the lyrics, don’t you think they raise a red flag?”

“Wolf, I think you worry too much,” Kai’sa said while placing a hand on his keyboard to zoom in on the video. “If anything’s a red flag about her videos, it's the way she dresses. That puffy jacket does not go well with that tank top,” she said pointing to Akali.

Upon closer examination of her appearance, Wolf noticed the mark on the back of Akali’s jacket. It was the mark of a dragon, the same dragon mark as the one running down Wolf’s neck. “Jesus christ,” Wolf managed out as he felt something welling up within him.

“What’s up?” Kai’sa said curiously. Before Kai’sa realized it, Wolf picked her up in his arms and hoisted her out of the chair. She let out a high pitched squeal from the surprise, completely taking the gesture in the wrong direction. She turned bright red. “Wolf! Wait! A-Ahri! Sh-she already-” she started on, becoming flustered in the middle. She saw him turn around and start heading in the direction of his bed. “H-h-hang on Wolf! We shouldn’t be doing this!” she said while trying to break from his grasp, but to no avail. Thinking that she couldn’t do anything to stop him, she covered her face with her hands, closed her eyes, and waited for the “inevitable” to happen. She felt Wolf stop walking and felt her feet touch the ground. Kai’sa heard the close of a door behind her and she snapped back to her senses. When Kai’sa uncovered her eyes, she saw that she was standing in the middle of the hallway outside of Wolf’s room. She felt her legs quiver as she went down to her knees. She covered her heart with one hand and placed one hand on the floor for balance. She sat there confused and unknowing as to why Wolf carried her out of his room. “Y-you bastard Wolf, just what the hell was that?” She whispered while still trying to gather herself. A large majority of her was relieved that Wolf didn’t do what she thought he was going to do, but there was also a small portion of her that was jealous that he didn’t do it as well. As she went to stand up again, she heard a large thud hit the ground in Wolf’s room. “Wolf? Are you okay?” Kai’sa asked as she tried to open his door. The door was locked. She scrambled down to find a screwdriver in one of the drawers in the kitchen. As Kai’sa forcefully unlocked Wolf’s door, she saw him curled up on the ground gasping for air. “Wolf! A-are you hurt?!” Kai’sa said panicking leaning down to see what was wrong with him.

As Kai’sa reached out to Wolf, he grabbed her hand and yanked Kai’sa toward him. He wrapped his arms around her hips and laid his face in Kai’sa’s lap. As she was about to pull away from Wolf’s grip, she saw the real fear in Wolf’s jet black eyes (she probably couldn’t break from his grip anyways). Realizing the situation, she adjusted her position to place her back at the base of his bed and placed her hand on top of Wolf’s head, running her fingers through his thick hair in an attempt to placate him. Kai’sa felt the harsh breathing from Wolf begin to settle as well as his grip around her waist. Kai’sa felt Wolf’s left hand switch from her waist to her hand that was not on his head. She flinched a little from this action and she felt the blood rush to her hand.

Wolf examined the small hand that he was holding. It was soft and well taken care of. He felt the lotion that Kai’sa had on her hands that she couldn’t have applied not too long ago. He examined the violet fingernails as well as the silver ring she had around her pointer finger. “Thank you Kai’sa…” he said in a steady voice.

“Y-yeah… good to see you’re okay now,” Kai’sa said still distracted by the large hand holding hers.

Wolf broke away from Kai’sa and helped her up to her feet. They both stood there awkwardly looking at each other. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell the others what you just saw,” Wolf asked.

“Oh, of course I won’t tell anyone else about this. This could be like our little secret,” Kai’sa said reassuringly. Wolf made a small nod to Kai’sa, signalling a thank you. “It wouldn’t be too much to ask you what put you in that state, would it?”

Wolf felt his chest tighten. “It seems that me and Akali have a similar childhood,” Wolf said, looking at his scars.

Kai’sa caught the glances Wolf made at himself and understood what he meant by this sentence. “Well, if you need someone to talk to, you have me now. You could maybe even relate to Akali with it,” Kai’sa said. She turned away and headed for the door. Before she left his room completely, she stopped at the door frame and turned toward him, “Hey, can I do the same and come to you if I have any problems?” she said, blushing.

“Don’t you have Ahri and Evelynn?” Wolf said bluntly.

Kai’sa felt checkmated by that reply. She scrambled to find an answer around that. “Yeah, well… were all in the same band, so if it has to do with KDA, I don’t really have anyone to talk about it with,” Kai’sa answered, proud of her quick thinking.

“I guess that makes sense. Come to me anytime,” Wolf replied.

“Yeah… I will,” Kai’sa said, feeling accomplished.

She always felt awkward of her relationship with Wolf. She did not like him as Ahri did, and not as a plaything like Evelynn did. She took pride in the fact that she now has something special to them and them only. She never had many male friends past high school not just because men only saw her as girlfriend/mate material, but also because she was wary of that fact and thus didn’t approach any men much. She became excited by this small thought and looked forward to the next time she will talk with Wolf.

\------------------------------

Wolf was left gasping in his room as he struggled to stay upright on his feet. He went to his desk to observe the screen once more. It was paused at an over the shoulder shot of Akali. He felt the screen where the dragon mark was. The coldness of the mark resonated through the screen. “Just who are you Akali?” Wolf said as he examined the idol on the screen, covered in neon paints and clothes.

\-----------------------------

Flashback to Wolf’s past:

An underground arena. Crowds of people placing bets in the stands. Piles of dead corpses in middle with two teenagers standing over them. One was Wolf. He had a makeshift shiv he made from one of the bones he ripped off from a corpse. The other had a chain with a sharpened rock attached to the end. Wolf’s opponent approached him slowly as he quickly swung the chain in front of him, which forced Wolf to back away. Wolf reached a corner of the arena and now the child with the chain was approaching dangerously fast. In an attempt to stop the force of rock, he tried to block it with the bone shiv. Unfortunately, Wolf misjudged the distance of the rock and stopped the force of the chain instead with his bare knuckles. The shiv was forcefully knocked away and the flesh around his right knuckles was almost gone, showing down to the bone. His opponent thought that this was the deciding action in the fight, so he started his charge up for the final blow. In a desperate final attempt, the young Wolf lunged himself toward the other boy and they crashed into the corpses on the ground. Wolf used his hands to gain control of his opponents and he dug his dirty, grated teeth into the boys jugular. The boy writhed in pain, releasing a hoarse scream that reverberated throughout the arena. Wolf could taste the boys blood. His teeth and tongue felt the tender flesh as it differed from muscle to tissue. In retaliation, the other boy clung onto Wolf’s neck as well, however his strength did not surmount close to Wolf’s. Minutes passed as Wolf felt the boys strength start to subside and his head finally dropped to the ground. Once the match was decided, Wolf felt a hard object impact on the back of his head, to which he blacked out.

When Wolf woke up, he found himself strapped to a table with multiple people working on his wounds. He felt the pain from every stitch, bandage, and alcohol cloth the men applied to his body. “Great job Wolf, you really lived up to your name in that last fight,” a man said laughing uproariously behind Wolf. His head was held down forcefully, so he could not see what the man was doing, but he did hear the slow burn of a fire near him. The crack of the coals made Wolf uneasy. “Our next fight is in another country, so you get to get some rest for the next few days, be grateful,” the man said.

“Yes sir, thank you sir,” Wolf said in a monotone voice. This response had been hardwired into his mind.

“You also get a little present from the clan, since this was your tenth win,” the man said while pulling a branding iron out from the hot coals. As the man pulled into Wolf’s point of view, Wolf saw him holding an iron in the shape of a dragon. “Hold the little bastard down,” the man said as Wolf writhed on the table. “Now let me ask you Wolf, where do you want it?” he asked, excited by what answer Wolf may give him. Wolf thought over this question and realized the horrors in it.

“The neck it is!” the man said cackling. Wolf tried to contract his neck into his body as the brand got closer, but the other men were holding him down, clenching his hair and at the base of his neck, basically choking him. As Wolf saw the brand slowly approach the left side of his neck, it stopped short. Wolf’s distorted eyes looked back up at the man. Wolf locked eye contact with the man as his ink black eyes practically turned to a fiery red. The man simply grinned at the blood red stare in the small boy’s eyes. “Welcome to the clan,” he whispered into Wolf’s ear as he forcefully pressed the iron into Wolf’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes:
> 
> Wow… I’m sorry for how graphic this chapter came out to be, but I feel like the graphic description appropriately depicts Wolf’s hellish childhood. I intended this depiction to be violent because I want Wolf’s actions he performs in later chapters to almost seem justifiable for the reader due to his tragic past. Even though he is the “bad guy” in the story, I still fully intend to make a story that morally flows well as well as one that makes you, the reader, care about the twisted main character. I decided to give Kai’sa a small bit in this chapter because Kevin was the first to comment on this work, and he talked about how he was excited to see how Kai’sa will develop in this story. It was originally going to be Evelynn that walks into Wolf’s room, but then I changed it to Kai’sa after seeing the comment. Now, obviously, I’m going to put Evelynn in the bit where I intended to put Kai’sa. I want to show to you readers that comments and kudos really do matter to the story. I take all of your comments into consideration, and even if they won’t change the direction of the story, the strings of fate in the story will shift (even if it’s a small amount) based off of your comments. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for next week’s chapter.


	4. Nightmares of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Akali dives into her interview, but a few complications lead her to meeting Wolf. In doing so, Wolf must deal with a plethora of emotions being brought up from his past.

Akali nervously sat in the waiting room. It was a well lit room with lamps covering almost every corner. The wallpaper was a soft purple contrasting harshly with the pale white ceiling and floors. Akali wore a white V-neck tee and slim black jeans. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a black and white hair tie. She sat on a red velvet couch near a coffee table that had the latest magazines of pop star news on it. Akali decided to pick up one of the magazines out of curiosity. She did not read the large articles, but simply admired the colorful pictures. Behind the front desk within the waiting room sat a petite woman browsing her computer. 

“They’re ready for you Akali. Room B-13,” the woman said with a smile as she received a small message on the bottom left of her computer screen.

Akali hurriedly placed the magazine back on the coffee table and rose from the couch. She made a quick bow to the woman behind the desk and walked through the aisles. As she explored the hallways, she realized that she forgot to ask for directions. She felt that going back to ask would be too embarrassing, so she continued to travel the endless hallways. She followed these continuous aisles and hallways for almost 15 minutes now. As Akali came to a cross section, she looked down each aisle still baffled at how the rooms were numbered. She was about to start down one of the aisles when a large hand placed itself upon Akali’s shoulder. She turned her head to see a large, daunting man towering over her. The air got heavy as her ninja senses kicked in. She wheeled around with a sharp kick that landed in the man’s side to devastating effect. The large man went down to one knee holding his side as Akali took a step back to ready herself for his any retaliation.

The man started to cough as he gathered himself together and stood upright again. “What the fuck was that for?” the man said while examining where Akali kicked him. It was Wolf.

Akali observed Wolf’s appearance. He was wearing a black suit with a light blue undershirt and black tie. The suit covered the dragon insignia the best it could to make what was showing of it look like a few scars. As Akali looked closer, she saw that Wolf had a badge on near the right side of his chest. It read “Wolfgang Bauer/Security Head”. Akali’s skin turned pale as she tried to manage words, but only came out as stutters. Seeing that Akali’s hostilities had went away, Wolf walked over and examined her. He recognized her face almost immediately, as he did research on her not even an hour ago. “You must be Akali,” Wolf said with a smile to try and calm the atmosphere.

Akali caught on to this clue and let out a deep sigh. “Yeah, that’s me,” Akali painfully admitted.

“The front desk sent me to find you saying that you’re probably lost since she forgot to give you directions. If you could come with me, that would be great,” Wolf explained.

Akali gave a simple nod and followed Wolf. She twirled her thumbs as she tried to work up the courage to apologize. Wolf caught on to Akali’s nervousness and misinterpreted it.

“If you’re worried about the interview, I can give you a few pointers,” Wolf asked.

Akali did not take to much notice to Wolf's offer, as she was still trying to craft her apology in her head. She gave a simple nod.

The advice Wolf gave to Akali was mainly advice that would apply to most interviews mixed in with notes about each girl of K/DA. “After your interview with them, you will have a small interview with me as well. Don’t worry though, it’s mainly just me going over your personal record,” Wolf clarified as they reached the entrance to room B-13.

“Alright, thanks a bunch,” Akali said robotically as she opened the door. Wolf started to position himself in front of the door to guard it during the interview when the door stopped closing. He saw Akali standing behind it trying to manage words out of her mouth.

“Sorry… about before. You know… when I uh, kicked you,” Akali finally let out.

Seeing the sorrow in Akali’s eyes, Wolf jokingly placed his fist on Akali’s forehead. “Do your best,” he said with a smile and a thumbs up with his other hand. She giggled like a little girl as he slowly closed the door.

As Akali turned when the door closed, she noticed the three girls of K/DA sitting at a table directly in front of her. From left to right, it was Kai’sa, Ahri, and Evelynn. They saw the whole exchange between Akali and Wolf ensue right before their eyes. Each of the three had a different expression on their faces. Kai’sa had a look of simple happiness. She enjoyed seeing others happy and she was also glad to see that Wolf was helping Akali with her nervousness. Ahri, on the other hand, had a look of envy on her face. She too was happy to see Akali wasn’t nervous for her interview, but deep inside, it pained her to see Akali already so friendly with Wolf. Evelynn had a look of excitement written all over her face. She immediately reminisced back on her conversation with Ahri she had the same morning. She turned to see Ahri’s expression and was more than amused to see the clear jealousy in it.

Ahri cleared her throat and gestured for Akali to take a seat. “I see you’ve already met Wolf,” Ahri said trying to ignore the glares from Evelynn.

“Oh, is that what you guys call him? Yeah, he seems like a pretty nice guy, it doesn’t really suit his whole macho appearance if you know what I mean,” Akali said, not thinking to much of her words.

“I know right! He’s totally just a big softy,” Kai’sa interjected.

“That’s also why he can’t make many friends. Only people who are really willing to give him the time of day understand him much,” Evelynn added.

As the talking continued between the three, Ahri looked on in annoyance at both Kai’sa and Evelynn having a full on conversation about Wolf with Akali. She felt the deep pain it brought her from listening to all three of them talk about… him. She gave a nudge with her elbows to both of the girls. “I think we should start now, don’t you think?” she said giving both Kai’sa and Evelynn piercing glares.

Evelynn gave a chuckle as Kai’sa began to sit upright. The interview began.

\----------------------------

Wolf stood directly in front of the door. Even though he was in such close proximity to the interview, he could not hear a single noise coming from inside, for the rooms were soundproofed for privacy. He was left alone in the hallway. Aside from occasional air conditioning sound from the vents, it was completely silent. Wolf's thoughts took over in this time of silence. He drew weary as he started to close his eyes out of boredom. Wolf felt the cool air coming from the vents as it pelted his skin. He could feel the woven cloth from the suit over his shoulders. Wolf began to dwell on memories of his past. The stimulating sense of his surroundings reminded him of the times he was traveling with Dragon (This is what Wolf called the group he was a slave to; he never discovered the actual name of the organization). 

Wolf remembered the small 3x3x3 cage he was placed in every time they traveled far distances. He remembered the blue poorly-lit steel cargo container that same cage was always in as well. Wolf felt the sway of the ship which almost always made him throw up anything he had in his stomach. He was always given a large stale loaf of bread and a rusty bowl of water that was only replenished each week they were still out at sea. Wolf heard the screeches from the exotic and common animals nearby in different containers. He smelled their feces that would resonate throughout the whole trip. He felt the criss-cross pattern of the thin metal bars that made up the cage. One particular memory he had from every trip is the sudden and loud bursts from gunshots, most likely to put down an animal. Very rarely did they execute people on the ships, but when they did, he could hear the pleas from the captives. This was almost always followed by a loud bang and a flash of light that blared through the crevices of the container. Wolf never had time to worry about others. Wolf was immediately desensitized after his first fight in the slaughter arena. He became only a shell of the human being he once was.

As he delved deeper into the depths of his mind, he felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder. At first he ignored it, thinking it was just another sense in one of his memories; however, when the hand started shaking his shoulder, he reopened his eyes to see his manager, Janet, standing directly in front of him. “Wolf, are you okay dear?” she asked.

Wolf itched his eyes with his sleeve. “Yeah, yeah I’m good,” he replied.

Their manager Janet was a kindred soul. When she adopted K/DA under her wing, she was in her fifties. It has been about five years since that time. When she adopted Wolf is a completely different story. “Are you having nightmares again?” she asked in a simple manner.

This simple question cut deep into his soul. Even though the outside of him did not show it, there was much internal turmoil. There was one part that wanted to curl into a ball and start bawling his eyes out and another that wanted to attempt to get over this trauma from the past. He swallowed the solid air lodged in his throat. “No. Not very often anyways,” Wolf said, steeling himself.

\-----------------------------------------

Janet was the one who pulled Wolf out of his living hell. When Janet was younger, she used to run her own spec ops team that specialized in cracking down on human trafficking organizations. When she first encountered Wolf, he was inside his blue container within a large storage unit off the docks of a port in Atlanta. She still remembers the small, scared, skinny boy she found at the port. There was a visible look of confusion in his eyes as people dressed in full black military-grade suits approached his cage. Wolf retreated to the farthest corner in his cage as the men cut the lock to his cage off. Each attempt as they reached into his cage was thwarted by sharp teeth and growling from what seemed like a non-human creature. Wolf remembers one of the figures dressed in black asking the rest to quietly leave the container.

The last remaining silhouette approached the entrance to Wolf’s cage as he continued to growl. The figure slowly raised its slender hands to its head to remove the mask encasing its face. Once the mask was removed, it revealed the most beautiful human being Wolf has ever seen. Her looks implied that she couldn’t have been over thirty. Brunette hair with bright blue eyes to compliment her slender and enchanting physique. “Hello little one. What’s your name?” she asked in a joyful, sing-song voice.

Wolf was barely able to manage any words, simply admiring the beauty of her figure. “Wolf…” he said.

“Wolf… what an interesting name. My name’s Janet, but most people call me Jane,” she replied, observing the little boy in front of her. Wolf continued to stare at Jane, repeating the sound of her name in his head. “You’re safe now, we’ve come to rescue you,” she said again in her sing-song voice.

Wolf was unable to process those words at the time; however, he instantly understood his situation just from looking at the elegant figure standing before him. Wolf’s jet black eyes began to tear up as he began to crawl toward Jane, to which she welcomed him with open arms. Even through the multiple layers of bullet-resistant vest and cloth, Wolf felt the pure warmth of human contact. From this, he began a full on cry. Streams were running down his cheeks as he firmly grasped Jane around her slim stomach. Jane continued to say the words ‘it’s okay now, you’re safe’ in her sing-song voice as she gently rubbed the top of his head. This moment lasted for more than half an hour until Wolf finally let go of Jane so they could leave the port. On that day, he finally left the living nightmare that he had been stuck in for fourteen years.

\-------------------------------------------

“If you could please move Wolf, I would like to join the others in the interview,” Janet asked.

“Of course Janet,” he replied, moving away from the door at the same time.

As Janet opened the door to the interview, she looked back at Wolf and pinched him on the cheek. “Please, call me Jane,” she said smiling.

Wolf gave a simple chuckle and closed the door behind Jane. He turned back around and continued to stand in front of the doorway.

\--------------------------------------------

More time passed passed as Wolf checked his phone to see the time. It read ‘4:07’. As he put his phone away, he heard a knock from the door behind him. Wolf moved away from the door as it began to open. From it, he saw Jane exit first.

“So how’d it go?” Wolf asked while looking in on the other girls that were packing up their belongings.

“Well, she got it of course!” Jane said showing excitement that did not match her age.

“That’s great to hear. If you could come with me Akali for the second part of your interview, that would be great,” Wolf said politely.

“Sure thing,” Akali replied.

As Akali exited B-13, Wolf pointed toward another room further down the hallway, to which Akali headed toward and Wolf followed.

Akali entered the room and noticed two things immediately. She saw a portfolio labeled “Akali” on it with very little papers in between and a dark briefcase near one of table legs.

“Sit on the far end please,” Wolf asked.

Akali obliged, traversed around the table, and sat in the plastic chair. As Akali sat down, Wolf walked over to the opposite chair and opened the portfolio. Within the folder, there was a photo of her from her drivers license, papers of her car insurance, and another paper showing her proof of residency.

The second interview started. It wasn’t a hard interview. Wolf mainly asked clarifying questions having to do with her current living conditions and lifestyle. He also mixed in questions about if Akali had a criminal record, to which she basically said no to all of them.

“Alright, I think we’re about done here,” Wolf said, closing Akali’s portfolio.

“Awesome,” Akali said tiredly. 

“Oh yeah, one more question,” Wolf added as Akali began to stand up.

“Shoot away,” Akali said in a nonchalant fashion.

“What’s your affiliation with Dragon,” Wolf said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes:
> 
> This chapter was a more difficult one to write. It was difficult with the fact that I wanted to introduce Akali in this chapter, but keep most of the spotlight on Wolf. Wolf’s flashback about Janet was a difficult one to write as well. I wanted three things going for Janet in her character. Firstly, I wanted to keep the idea of Janet being a relatively old woman, but not too old (past 60 is my idea of too old). Secondly, I wanted to implement Janet having ties with Wolf before she signed on K/DA. Lastly, I wanted Janet to be almost like Wolf’s first love and her past self to be his idea of the ideal woman. The age of characters and times of certain events was the hardest part to implement into the chapter. For a quick rundown, Janet saved Wolf when she was around 40. Now she’s around 55, making Wolf around 30. Ahri and Kai’sa are both 27, and Evelynn is a little older than both of them, at 28. Akali is relatively younger than the rest of them, around 22. The exact ages of the characters don’t really matter, I just wanted to establish that Wolf is older than all of them and that Akali is the youngest of them. That’s all I got for this segment, so stay tuned for next week’s chapter. Trust me when I say that you’ll want to stick around for next week’s chapter. I have some spicy soft core smut/non-con between Wolf and Akali in the next chapter.


	5. It's all your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen up boys and girls. Some of you have probably waited for a smut chapter to come out, so here you go. There will be many more chapters that have much more… intense fluff and smut further on, so this kind of smut in the chapter is on the more softcore side of things. Wolf gets to know about Akali’s past better, but one thing comes to another and Wolf blames Akali for certain events.

“What’s your affiliation with Dragon,” Wolf said in an abrupt and serious tone. He mentally and physically readied himself for Akali to make a move like the kick she inflicted on him earlier.

Akali sat still, frozen in her seat. Like the coldest arctic wind had just blown over her in an instant. “What do you mean?” Akali asked, trying to play off the question.

Wolf said no words. He simply raised his left hand to his neck and pulled down the collar, revealing the full branded dragon running down it.

Akali was speechless. She was filled with so many emotions, it was difficult for her to process each one. For one, she was relieved. Seeing that the insignia was branded on to him meant that he wasn’t a Hunter (Dragon-hired hitman). Another part of her was curious about Wolf’s affiliation with Dragon too. For now, she felt the need to explain her side. She could feel the hostility coming from Wolf in that question.

“Dragon huh… I’m guessing you mean Dragon’s Lair,” Akali clarified. 

Wolf gave a simple nod to Akali, implying for her to go on.

“Never thought I’d hear that name again,” she said, thinking back on her dark past. She cleared her throat and continued. “Well for one, you don’t have to worry, I’m not with them anymore nor do I want to kill or hurt you in any way,” Akali said, reading the seriousness of the situation.

“What was your affiliation with Dragon’s Lair,” he iterated, still on the ropes about trusting Akali.

“I used to be one of their hitmen for dealing with assassinations. They stripped me away from my parents at a young age and made me into one of their personal killing machines,” Akali said looking at her shaky hands.

“I’m… sorry to hear that,” Wolf said, trusting in Akali’s words. “It must’ve been difficult for you.”

Akali felt comforted by Wolf’s words. She saw his brand and felt empathetic, almost happy to see and talk to someone who went through the same childhood as she did. “You could say that,” Akali replied while observing the scars on Wolf’s neck and forearms. “But I have a feeling you had it tougher than I did.”

Wolf looked at his hands. “It saddens me to think that many kids just like me are going through the same things I experienced even now,” Wolf said, clenching his fists. “Dragon’s Lair is a truly mysterious group. I was enslaved by them for most of my childhood, yet I barely knew a single thing about them. I never even got to see who their leader was. Probably was a good thing for them too, ‘cause I would’ve killed him on the spot,” Wolf said, chuckling to himself.

Akali thought back on her past. “I was one of their best assassins, so I worked directly under their leader for a long time. One day, he gave me one last job and said that if I completed this task, I could leave the organization immediately after the kill, no strings attached,” Akali explained, thinking that explaining her past with Dragon’s Lair would help Wolf in finding ways to crack down on the organization.

Wolf tensed up, thinking about only one part she said. “You worked directly under their leader?” Wolf said, feeling his heart beat as he asked the question.

“Yeah,” Akali answered confused.

Wolf’s mind began to take a turn for the worse. “You mean you had multiple chances to kill him, and you didn’t?” Wolf said, heavily breathing while reaching for the black suit case near his right leg.

“I mean, I did think about killing him many times, but there was no way for me to escape afterward,” Akali said sighing, not understanding the weight of her words.

As Wolf listened to Akali’s answer, he pulled something out of the briefcase and held it under the table in his hand. “That doesn’t change the fact that you let him live! You didn’t think for a second that your sacrifice would’ve been for the greater good?!” Wolf replied, visibly getting angry now.

Akali felt the air get heavy. She realized that her words decided the situation at hand now. “Killing him would have changed a thing,” Akali said calmly.

“It would’ve changed everything! Thousands of kids just like me would’ve been freed from their suffering. The organization cannot run without its leader!” Wolf irrationally explained.

“You don’t know that! They could’ve just found another leader and go on with their deeds. It would’ve changed nothing,” Akali said, mentally preparing herself for Wolf to make a move, but appearing lax about the situation.

Wolf’s mind was corrupted. Dark thoughts entered his head as a deep hatred arose from within. “It would’ve changed everything!” Wolf yelled as he pulled the trigger on the taser gun under the table. 

The two prongs shot out and landed in Akali’s side. She felt the piece of the prongs enter her skin, but that was not the bad part. In an instant, Akali felt electricity coursing through her body as she let out a hoarse scream. Her mind was practically melting as her body tensed up and fell to the floor. As she lay there on the floor getting tased, through all of the twitching of her eyes, she could see Wolf kneeling down on one knee in front of her. He plucked out the two prongs from Akali’s body, leaving burn holes in her V-neck. She laid there, observing Wolf’s movements, paralyzed from the taser. In one hand Wolf had a pair of handcuffs. In the other, a gag with a strap running through it. She realized what was going to happen to her if she didn’t do something. Akali tried with all her might to get movement back to her body in some way. She felt herself get a small bit of feeling back in her left arm. As Akali struggled to prop herself up on one arm, she felt a hand forcefully grab around her mouth. From this position, she saw Wolf staring back at her.

Wolf’s night black eyes turned to a fire red as they pierced Akali’s soul. She felt the laser beam glare coming from Wolf, and could do nothing about it except cower in fear. “I suggest you start looking at your choices Akali. No matter how hard you struggle now, I will still get my way. I play nicer if you obey my orders,” Wolf said smiling back at Akali while tightening his grip around her mouth.

At this point Akali started to tear up, feeling the fear and realizing the monster handling her with ease. She closed her eyes and tried to turn away. She gave a cowering head nod and let her arm ease up.

“Good girl,” Wolf replied, letting go of Akali’s face and allowing it to fall to the ground. Akali’s chest was facing the floor, so Wolf decided to cuff her hands behind her back. In the meantime, he also fixed the gag to Akali’s mouth. 

Akali felt the saliva begin to collect in her mouth as she tried to work her tongue around the gag. She felt the tightness of the cuffs as they immediately began to chafe her wrists. Wolf lifted Akali’s relatively light body with ease as he began to sit back in a plastic chair. Wolf placed Akali directly in his lap with her legs on the outside of his. Wolf towered over Akali’s small and frail body. Her head barely reached to the middle of his chest. She felt his large hand begin to wrap around her neck. Akali did not realize it before, but as Wolf tightened his grip around her neck, she realized that he could easily kill her if he wanted to. This thought immediately went to her head as a trail of tears started down her cheeks.

“What’s wrong? We haven’t even started yet,” Wolf said, deviously smiling. He began by running his hand around her small waistline, feeling the smoothness of her skin and the warmth of her body. He ran his hand up her shirt as it forcibly came up to her shoulders. 

Akali jumped and twitched at these small actions. She did not like the feel of his large, warm hands gently caressing her body. Akali could feel the hellish aura emanating from Wolf’s body as he explored hers. Wolf pulled Akali’s shirt over her head and let it run down her arms. This exposed her bra. It was a simple black bra that covered her pale breasts. Wolf ran his fingers down Akali’s cleavage as he unclipped her bra in the middle. He let the bra also run down Akali’s arms as he observed her breasts. They were not bad in the slightest. The C-sized boobs in front of Wolf were complimented perfectly by her pink nipples. Upon Wolf’s closer inspection of Akali’s nipples, he noticed something. There were small puncture marks on each side of her nipples that had healed over. Wolf grew a devious grin across his face as he cupped Akali’s neck and pulled close to her ear. 

“They used you, didn’t they,” Wolf said while pinching Akali’s nipple with his other hand. Akali was unable to talk. She gave a shuddering nod as small streams of tears and saliva ran down her chin. It was almost as if Wolf was sucking Akali’s life away from her, for she began to feel weaker by the second. 

In that moment, Wolf lifted Akali’s legs off of his and placed her standing up in front of him, still facing away from the chair. Wolf unzipped his pants and let his large man fly out, resting itself on the tight blue jeans holding Akali’s plump ass. “You want to feel good too, don’t you? I think you know what to do,” Wolf said, sitting back and observing what Akali would do next. 

She could consistently feel the intense pressure coming from the figure behind her. As sweat, tears, and spit ran down her face, the ability to think left her mind. She began to pull her jeans and panties down from her legs, having troubles getting around Wolf’s manhood with her hands tied behind her back. She was now completed exposed in front of Wolf. 

“You know what comes next,” Wolf said grinning. 

Akali began to breath heavily as the air in the room continued to grow thicker. She stood there shivering for short while, unable to comprehend her situation. 

Wolf began to grow impatient. He forcefully grabbed Akali by the ponytail and whispered in her ear. “You should be dead right now. Hundreds of children are dead because of your choices. The best you can do now is serve me with your body. If you don’t, I will ruin the life you have now. You won’t ever be able to live a normal life again. I want you to think about your choices you are given now.” Wolf said with a sly grin on her face. 

Akali felt her sweat drip down her naked body. She turned her head to look at Wolf, only to see jet black eyes glaring back at her. It was like an actual Wolf was staring her down, ready to kill when done playing with its prey. She looked down near her feet and saw Wolf’s giant thing between her petite legs. Her mind began to drag on in circles as she could feel Wolf growing more impatient by the minute. Completely giving up, She reached down and grabbed Wolf’s man and positioned it near the entrance of her flower. This is where time froze for a moment for Akali. In Akali’s eyes, Wolf’s thing was just too big for her. She remembered back on all the times she was used by Dragon’s Lair. 

There was a large difference between the men there and Wolf. Not only were they relatively smaller in comparison to Wolf, but they always needed to use physical force on her. It would usually take a great multitude of them to hold her down. Even then, they still had trouble handling her. Wolf was a completely different story. He didn’t need to use force to control Akali. The dominance was predominantly asserted as Akali practically bellied over for him. 

As these thoughts ran through Akali’s head, a knock came from the door, and she snapped back to reality. “Damn, I thought we would have more time,” Wolf said standing up from the chair. He reached into his pant pocket and pulled out the key to the handcuffs. “If you say anything to them, I will ruin your life, you already know what I know,” Wolf said as he took Akali’s handcuffs and gag off. Akali looked up at Wolf as she grabbed her clothes. Its almost as if he turned back to his normal self now, which disgusted her. She felt deep within her chest a feeling she couldn’t explain too well. As Akali put her panties on, she felt a wetness coming from her flower. She realized what that feeling was now. Disappointment. 

Wolf looked back at Akali to be sure she had her clothes on before opening the door. Seeing that she did, Wolf glared at Akali one more time to remind her of what he said earlier. “What’s up?” Wolf said,turning to the opening the door. 

“Just seeing if you guys are finished yet, it’s been some time now,” Ahri said, staring up at Wolf.

“Your senses are spot on. We just finished up and if it wasn’t obvious before...she’s clean,” Wolf said, looking back at Akali.

Akali avoided eye contact with Wolf and looked at Ahri instead. She simply smiled.

“That’s great! Were gonna hold a small party for you Akali, so if you would follow me, we can get started,” Ahri said, smiling back.

“Sure thing,” Akali said, choking on her breath a little. As she walked towards the door, she passed Wolf. The vibe he gave off presently was completely different from the one he gave off inside the room. It terrified to think of what the capabilities of this man were. She exited the room, trying to forget about all that had happened in there. Even though forgetting about bad memories was easy for Akali, one thing stayed with her from that room; it scared her the most. The disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:  
> Welp. There you go. There will be many more chapters like this one in the future, and probably with more intense fluff and smut going on. I also hope you like my writing style. Personally, I have a difficult time visualizing words, so making things as descriptive as possible in hopes of helping the reader is what I aim for. I’m sorry to any Akali fans out there who would disagree that Akali would be so easily defeated. For the sake of the story, I’m basically making all four of the girls more focussed around being normal girls with small attributes that make them all unique in their own way. I feel like with that note, I should probably give what those attributes are and some other things about what make them unique when in sex situations. Here you go.
> 
> Akali:Ninja, slim, petite, dark past makes her THIRSTY  
> Ahri:Kitsune (Nine-tailed fox), fox ears, some seduction powers (When under a blue moon, she gives off pheromones for “mating” and becomes horny herself. Note:Also for the sake of writing, depending on her feelings towards another depends on how much pheromones are given off. You’ll understand what I mean about this in a later chapter), large bust  
> Kai’sa:From another planet (Just like how she comes from the Void in League), has dark experiences from that world, amazing hips, virgin ;)  
> Evelynn: Siren (Can give off pheromones that can hypnotize men, different intensity for different types of people), thicc thighs, is usually the more dominant one in sex, never been dominated before (the time will come)


	6. The Siren’s Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. We’ve had an Ahri, Kai’sa, and Akali chapter so far, so this one is going to focus on Evelynn. Wolf is a nice fish that any girl would try to hook. During the welcoming party for Akali, Evelynn decides to get some answers out of Wolf, but things don’t go her way.

The sun began to settle down on the horizon as the moon began to gently rise on the opposite side. The party held for Akali was in a bar within the K/DA building. The bar obviously served alcohol, but there was also a hired catering service that served appetizers. The room was dimly lit and had neon lights running along the walls. The people who attended the party consisted of KDA, the security staff, and office workers within the building.

Wolf, head of the security staff, carefully monitored over the whole bar as the four members of KDA were split off in different areas. Ahri was getting hoarded by males from the office and security. Akali and Kai’sa were sitting with a group of people, probably congratulating her on joining K/DA. Evelynn was at the bar sitting with Janet, trying the different kinds of wines that had just come in. Wolf felt the need to help Ahri out in her situation since she didn’t do so well with other guys. He carefully maneuvered around busboys carrying trays of appetizers as well as others enjoying the party. As he reached the perimeter of guys surrounding Ahri, it’s almost as if the whole group, including Ahri, turned in unison to see the large, burly man towering over them all.

“What are you guys doing? The bar’s this way. Drinks are on me,” Wolf said as he stretched his arms around the group’s shoulders and started for the bar.

Ahri looked on as Wolf cleared the horde of guys swarming her in one fell swoop without causing a scene. It was actions like this which made Ahri’s feelings toward Wolf grow even greater. With these feelings also came a deep sorrow. She thought back to this morning and what Evelynn had said. Her heart grew heavy as she started to get a headache. Ahri looked around and saw Janet and Evelynn at the bar. “Alcohol would surely help get this feeling off my mind,” she thought while walking towards the two of them. Once Ahri reached the bar, she grabbed a stool and positioned it closer to Evelynn and Janet. “Martini, gin please,” Ahri asked while looking at the bartender. The bartender replied with a simple nod and got to work.

“That’s rare, you usually don’t like to drink,” Janet said, taking a sip of wine.

“Yeah well… todays a special day,” Ahri replied while looking around the bar for Wolf.

“Ah yes, I’m sure Akali will be more than happy to be working with us,” Janet replied, misunderstanding Ahri.

“Yeah..” Ahri said with a sigh. She finally gained sight of Wolf. He was near the end of the bar with the group of guys that had just surrounded Ahri. They were drinking, laughing, and drinking some more. Ahri made a small chuckle to herself.

Janet finished the rest of her wine and handed her glass to the bartender as he had just handed Ahri her martini. “Alright, I’m clocking out for the night. Be sure to close up the bar when you’re done,” Janet said while getting off the stool.

“Will do Janet,” Evelynn said.

“How many times do I have to tell you guys. Call me Jane,” Jane said while looking at Evelynn.

Evelynn stuck her tongue out as a reply.

Jane chuckled as she headed toward the exit. It was now just Ahri and Evelynn.

Evelynn also took a glance over at Wolf. The scene was now different from what Ahri saw initially. Wolf was now sitting with two women from the office. She looked over Wolf’s shoulder to see the group of guys slumped over each other’s shoulders leaving the bar. They played a drinking game and all got wasted. Evelynn looked over excitedly to see Ahri face, but to her surprise, Ahri was looking down at her martini, quietly sipping the glass.

 

“Hey, listen, Ahri darling. I didn’t mean what I said this morning. I was just joking,” Evelynn said fully understanding why Ahri was quiet.

“Even if you were joking, I still can’t stop thinking that you’re right. With how he acts towards me, I can’t picture a world where me and him are together… asa couple,” Ahri said, pausing at the last part.

Evelynn had seen enough. Ahri was basically crying out for help now. Evelynn got up from her chair and maneuvered around the bar closer to Wolf. She reached to where Wolf was sitting with the two other girls. “Ahem,” Evelynn muffled loud enough to be heard by the three of them.

“What’s up Eve?” one of them said.

“I’ve got to talk with Wolf about something… personal. You mind if I have him for a moment?” Evelynn asked.

“Oh, sure,” the girl replied, signalling to the other girl to head over to the group where Akali and Kai’sa are in.

Once the girls left, Evelynn took a seat next to Wolf and ordered another glass of wine.

“So what did you want to talk about with me Evelynn,” Wolf asked.

“Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to drink with you,” Evelynn replied while taking a sip from her wine.

“Those girls couldn’t drink with us?” Wolf retorted.

“Hey, hey, is it wrong for me to want to spend some alone time with you?” Evelynn said, trying to put on an honest face.

Wolf smiled at this gesture, getting caught on the bait. 

They both continued to drink their wine and beer, talking about miniscule things at first. Evelynn kept a close eye on how much Wolf drank. She waited for the perfect moment to ask him the big question, when he was drunk enough to not fully comprehend the question, but not to the point where he is completely shitfaced. Evelynn urged Wolf to drink on while she only took small sips of her wine. She saw him physically grow more and more lax as time went on. When Evelynn saw Wolf begin to wipe the sweat off of his forehead, she knew now was the time.

“Hey Wolf, what do think of Ahri?” Evelynn said, swirling her wine.

“Ahri… I think she’s a great girl… a great singer… maybe even better than you!” Wolf said, laughing stoically.

Evelynn simply shook her head. “Wolf, I mean do you see Ahri in a different light than other girls.”

Through all the beer and vodka Wolf had downed, he still understood the weight of the question. He knew that either answer put him in a position he didn’t want to be in. “Evelynn, I’m drunk right now…” Wolf said, exaggerating.

Evelynn sighed. “I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this,” Evelynn said, taking off her pink tinted shades. Evelynn’s rose irisses turned to a neon white-yellow and glared directly into Wolf’s soul.

In that moment, Wolf’s vision turned hazy as the air grew thick. It was almost as if everything went dark for him, except for one person; Evelynn. She was sitting there beside Wolf as she stared back at him.

“Do you like Ahri or not,” Evelynn said bluntly.

Wolf felt dazed as he was practically choking himself to hold back an answer. At every attempt, he tried to dodge Evelynn’s deathly glare.

Evelynn was surprised to see Wolf holding out so well. Usually men would capitulate even at a small portion of her seduction powers. “Wolf, don’t try to dodge the question darling. Just open up already, it hurts to keep it in, doesn’t it?” Evelynn said slyly.

She wasn’t wrong. It was almost as if something was within Wolf, eating him from the inside out. His stomach turned as his mind was spinning in circles. He was in physical pain from not giving in. He had to find a way to get out of this situation, for he couldn’t last much longer.

As Evelynn kept bombarding Wolf with her ability, Wolf struggled to formulate an idea in his head, any idea. He felt his whole body tense up and he began to form his hands into fists. In his right hand, he felt it form around a round and cold object. Even though he could not see it too well, he knew from the coolness of the glass that it was his unfinished beer. He struggled to lift his hand up to his face, but it made it there. He downed the whole glass and felt some of the pressure coming from Evelynn wear off, but it wasn’t enough. He felt around more alcohol to consume, but there was nothing. Evelynn turned up the siren’s call to its maximum level.

“Wolf. You can’t escape my grasp,”Evelynn said as she gently caressed Wolf’s cheek.

As Wolf locked eyes with Evelynn, he desperately reached behind the bar counter for anything. Wolf felt the neck of a bottle and quickly untwisted the cap. The bottle felt heavy, probably about a liter, but he didn’t care. His deteriorating body demanded any kind of liquid, no matter how much it burned his throat. He lifted the whole bottle up to his mouth and began chugging. The taste was strong, probably vodka. No matter how bad his stomach screamed in pain from the vodka, the pain from dealing with Evelynn right now was much worse. Wolf did not know that Evelynn was a siren; however, he did know that she wasn’t human. Wolf has heard many cases with Evelynn where men would go with her only to be never seen again. When he felt the effects of Evelynn’s abilities wear off, he stopped drinking the bottle.

Evelynn simply looked on in amazement. The vodka was almost half empty before Wolf stopped himself. This was the first time for Evelynn that anyone has resisted her hypnotization.

“You’re… you’re a siren… aren’t you?” Wolf said, taking deep breaths in between. It was at this point that Wolf started to feel his stomach reject the alcohol in his stomach.

“H-how were you able to resist my seduction?” Evelynn asked observing Wolf.

“What…you’re trying…to seduce...is only…the shell...of the boy…who once lived,” Wolf managed to get out between breaths. He felt the alcohol making its way back up his throat as he darted toward the exit to find the nearest trash can, causing a big commotion as he pushed through the crowd. He saw one near the end of the hall and sprinted toward it as he could feel whatever was in his stomach in his mouth now. He made it to the trash can in time to let it all shoot out like a waterfall.

Back in the bar, everyone was looking back at Evelynn with curiosity. Evelynn grinned slyly back at everyone. “What’s everyone looking at?” she asked.

Almost everyone turned away instantaneously and continued on with the party, acting like nothing happened. Everyone except Kai’sa.

“Evelynn. What did you do to Wolf,” Kai’sa asked in a serious manner.

Evelynn continued to stare at the door where Wolf exited. “Would you believe me if I said he confessed to me and I rejected him?” Evelynn said, playing the innocent role.

Kai’sa gave a deep sigh. “I don’t know why Wolf stormed out, but I know you were the cause somehow.”

Evelynn simply grinned back.

“I’m gonna go look for Wolf,” Kai’sa said while heading toward the door Wolf left from.

Evelynn felt the blood rush through her veins as she felt excitement emerge from deep within. The kind of excitement one would get from finding a worthy opponent after many long years. “The shell of a boy who once lived, huh Wolf? Even if you call yourself that, you’re still human,” Evelynn said to herself. She had set her sights on Wolf, he was her next prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I really didn’t have any trouble for the basic idea of it, but I did have trouble fitting in characters and certain events to flow well for next chapter. I had a tough time separating the differences between a siren and Ahri’s abilities of seduction (kitsune), so I put them both in simple terms. I decided a siren is more hypnotic in its seduction and people fear them. A kitsune is romantic seduction and people revere them. The next chapter will be another Kai’sa and Wolf one, where Kai’sa reveals a pretty big secret about herself.


	7. Kai’sa, Daughter of the Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter revolves around Kai’sa and Wolf. The alcohol-burdened Wolf becomes a candidate for the Void. Will he pass? Read the chapter and find out what I’m talking about!

Wolf continued to kneel over the trash can near the entrance to the bar. He could feel his stomach churn as his throat and mouth burned from the stomach acid. Wolf loosened the tie around his neck as sweat drenched his undershirt. Whatever was in his stomach, it was all gone now. Even with nothing in the tank, the effects of the alcohol coursing within his body told his mind he wasn’t hungry. He moved away from the trash can, sitting against the wall next to it. He felt his body grow weaker as his vision began to get hazy. He struggled to fight the feeling, but his mind was not strong enough. His whole body was falling under a deep sleep.

Before his mind was about to give up, he heard a voice. “Wolf! Wolf! Are you okay?!” the voice said, sounding distressed.

Wolf managed to open his eyes. It was Kai’sa. He could tell from the violet hair. “Kai’sa. Help me up,” Wolf said while reaching out for her assistance.

Kai’sa complied as she helped Wolf to his feet. She visually saw that Wolf’s body was in shambles. Sweat covered his suit as his hazy eyes stared at the ground. He tipped side to side on his feet as his legs looked like they were to give out at any moment. Kai’sa let out a sigh. “Come on, follow me,” Kai’sa said as she grabbed Wolf by the hand.

Wolf couldn’t compute what was going on. All he knew was to put one foot in front of the other and to trust in Kai’sa.

Adding on to the rooms they have at the mansion, Kai’sa, Evelynn, and Ahri all have smaller, separate rooms at the office, in certain cases like this one. Kai’sa and Wolf rode up the elevator to the 34th floor. She led Wolf down the aisles to her room and pulled out a key from her pocket. She opened the door to reveal a room that looked like it was from a hotel. The walls were covered with a tan coating while the floor was carpeted with a baby blue diamond pattern. There was a single queen sized bed with white covered sheets. Near the bed was a couch facing toward a flatscreen tv jutting out from the wall. Close to the entrance was a sliding door that led into the bathroom which contained a bathtub, toilet, and sink.

Kai’sa looked at Wolf as she led him into the room. His appearance looked worse than when she found him. “Let’s get you washed off,” Kai’sa said, concerned for Wolf’s health.

Wolf didn’t take any real note of what Kai’sa said, he just went along with whatever she did.

Kai’sa slid open the door to the bathroom and led Wolf to the middle of the tile floor. She helped him take off his clothes one by one. First his tie, then his vest, and then she helped him with his undershirt. She started from the top buttons working her way down. She was glad that Wolf was shitfaced, because if he wasn’t, she would later think back on this moment and curl up in a ball from the embarrassment. 

After peeling his undershirt off of his sweaty body, it revealed glistening skin covered in scars. She observed his half naked body as he stood there swaying from side to side. This wasn’t the first time Kai’sa has seen Wolf’s bare chest; however, for some odd reason, this time was different from the previous ones. She felt something down near her stomach begin to churn as voices in her head whispered in a tongue she did not understand. His chiseled body combined with the strange whispers made Kai’sa look at Wolf in a different light than before. Her face grew red as she helped Wolf take off his pants. “Lay down on the ground for me. Chest facing down,” Kai’sa said while pointing toward the floor.

Wolf proceeded to do as Kai’sa said. He saw out of the corner of his eye Kai’sa grabbing a towel and wetting it with some water from the sink. Kai’sa perched herself on Wolf’s right side and began running the damp towel up and down Wolf’s mid back. To Wolf, the cool towel on his hot body felt like a small taste of heaven.

Kai’sa felt the individual muscles on Wolf’s back as she glided the towel up and down. To Kai’sa, the bathroom grew strangely warmer. Sweat began to drip down her head as she continued to wipe it away. “Wolf, is it hot in here for you?” Kai’sa asked.

Wolf felt his body wake up a little as Kai’sa asked that question. “Uh, no. Not really,” Wolf replied feeling the coolness of the tile flooring.

“...okay…” Kai’sa said, wiping more sweat from her forehead. “If you don’t mind… I’m uh… going to take off my top off,” Kai’sa said in a daze, turning away from Wolf.

At first, Wolf didn’t really comprehend what Kai’sa said, but when it did hit him, he jolted his head towards her, where she was taking off her red off-shoulder top. It revealed her beautiful pale skin complimented by her white patterned bra. Wolf was speechless.

“What are you looking at?” Kai’sa said, covering her chest with her hands. The voices continued to echo in her mind. She did not understand the language they were speaking, but it all sounded oddly familiar to her.

Wolf quickly turned away. He was confused as to why Kai’sa was doing this. He tried to not pay much attention to it, as Kai’sa was nice enough to help him out of the party.

Kai’sa herself also had no idea why she did what she was doing as well. She just wasn’t in her normal state of mind. As Kai’sa continued to wipe down Wolf’s body, she could feel herself grow hotter and hotter by the minute. “Flip over… I’m gonna do your frontside now,” Kai’sa said as her mind began to practically draw away from her body.

Wolf flipped over and put his back to the wall. “Kai’sa, I can do the front side myself,” Wolf said calmly. He probably couldn’t do it himself, he couldn’t even focus on the situation he was in. However, he knew something was wrong with Kai’sa and things were beginning to get out of hand. He reached for the towel in Kai’sa’s hand and grabbed a firm hold.

“No! Wait! I can do it,” Kai’sa said falling into Wolf’s lap. She turned tomato red from this. She could feel his sculpted abs and warm body. She repositioned herself facing toward Wolf who was still leaning on the wall. Her legs were in a kneeling position with Wolf’s in between hers. From this place, Kai’sa got to work on the front of Wolf’s body.

Wolf knew the danger of his situation and was helpless to do anything about it. He felt the alcohol course through his blood as his body continued to fall into a deep state of exhaustion again.

As Wolf was trying to formulate a plan in his head, he felt Kai’sa stop washing his chest. He looked toward her as she looked down. “Kai’sa… are you okay?” Wolf said cautiously.

“Wolf… can you help me?” Kai’sa said in a voice that sounded like it was about to break. She started to move her hips back and forth along his legs.

Even through the fabric of the white jeans, Wolf could feel that Kai’sa was burning hot. Something wasn’t right with her. “Kai’sa what are you doing?!” Wolf blurted.

“I-I don’t know what I’m doing…” Kai’sa said, taking a deep breath. She leaned into Wolf, pressing her chest into his while locking her arms around his neck. Tears began to roll down her eyes as the voices became more concentrated and loud, causing Kai’sa to get a headache.

Wolf looked down at the frail Kai’sa and the tears running down her cheeks. Those tears were not tears of sorrow or anguish, they were tears of fear. Wolf himself didn’t understand why this was happening to Kai’sa, but he understood her cry for help. “Kai’sa...just tell me what I need to do,” Wolf said, carefully picking his words.

“I...need you to…”Kai’sa said quietly, not finishing her sentence.

“What?” Wolf replied.

“I...need you to...make me …feel…”Kai’sa said quietly. She wasn’t able to find the right words to describe what she needed Wolf to do. Luckily, her body was able to do the rest of the talking, as her chest suddenly pressed into Wolf’s and moved up and down. She shuddered from the embarrassment as she continued to cling onto Wolf.

“I understand,” Wolf said as he readjusted himself on the wall. He gently unclipped Kai’sa’s bra from behind and helped take it off. Her breasts were now completely exposed for Wolf to admire. She had relatively large boobs that were complimented perfectly by her pink nipples.

“Why are you looking like that? Do they look weird?” Kai’sa asked, staring into Wolf’s eyes intently.

Wolf responded to Kai’sa’s eyes. “They’re perfect,” he replied. Wolf gently reached up for Kai’sa’s right boob while he suckled on the other like a baby.

Kai’sa let out a soft moan as she hugged Wolf’s head close to her chest. “hah...Wolf…” she moaned quietly.

“Kai’sa…” Wolf replied back. Kai’sa’s small yet seductive moans only turned Wolf on even more. It was as if his fatigue was wearing away as he pleasured Kai’sa.

The voices in Kai’sa’s head kept growing louder the more Wolf comforted her. She held Wolf’s head tight and the tears began to swell up again.

Wolf realized that Kai’sa’s pain wasn’t going away. He had to do something different. He noticed that Kai’sa continued to move her hips, even through everything he was doing to her. He saw that Kai’sa’s white slim jeans were...wet in a specific place. Near her flower. Again, Wolf understood from this notion what he had to do. He slowly lifted Kai’sa up by her hips while he stood up too. He handled her gently as he exited the bathroom and made his way to the bed. From there, he slowly placed Kai’sa down on the bed and began to unbutton her jeans. The jeans glided down her slim thighs as it revealed white lingerie panties.

Kai’sa tried to avoid eye contact with Wolf as she covered her panties with her hands. “I-I usually don’t wear this kind of stuff. E-Everything else was in the washer…” she muttered.

This turned Wolf on even more. To see a side of Kai’sa that no one else has seen before. He did not understand why she was acting this way, but the situation was already at the point of no return. Certain plans were happening faster than he anticipated, but he didn’t complain about it. Wolf peacefully lowered Kai’sa’s hands away from her stomach region. He then moved part of her panties to one side of her flower to reveal a light pink exterior.

Kai’sa looked away as she put her hands over her face. “Just… be gentle please…” she said.

Wolf put his right middle finger into his mouth to lubricate it. He then slowly placed it touching the entrance to Kai’sa’s flower. “Is this really okay with you Kai’sa? You’re probably not in the right state of mind right now,” Wolf said, referring to her behavior.

The voices grew louder as Kai’sa could feel her head practically splitting in two. “I… I don’t think this would be happening to me with anyone else. Just… please… take my pain away,” Kai’sa said while holding her head.

Given Kai’sa’s trust in him, Wolf felt that it was his job to relieve her pains. He slowly inserted his large finger into Kai’sa’s flower. Wolf felt Kai’sa convulse around his finger as he delved deeper into the “abyss”. 

Kai’sa gripped the sheets of the bed as she looked down at Wolf. The slow movements of Wolf’s finger going in and out was a pleasure that Kai’sa had never experienced before. Spending most of her life in the Void, she never got to partake in many of the common and even… sexual acts that many other normal people go to experience. So to experience these things for the first time at what she thought was such a late age made her feel like a child to Wolf. “Wolf feels so good… he probably has done this with many girls to be this good,” Kai’sa thought to herself.

Wolf could feel his manhood begin to stick out of his trousers as he was pleasuring Kai’sa. Her voluptuous hips almost hypnotizing Wolf as he moved his face closer to her flower. Wolf’s mouth was agape as his breathing started to get heavier.

Kai’sa looked down at Wolf’s mesmerized face. “W-Wolf? I-is everything okay?” Kai’sa asked shakily.

Wolf protruded his tongue out from his mouth and gently touched Kai’sa’s… button.

In a moment Kai’sa let out a muffled moan through her fingers covering her mouth. She tightened her thighs around Wolf head as his tongue pressed harder into her button.

Wolf continued to move his finger as he gently played with Kai’sa. He felt Kai’sa’s every muscle contract or relax, as if he was momentarily connected to her. But was this connection all in his head.

“hah...Wolf… I think… I think I’m gonna...pee…” Kai’sa moaned, trying to find the right words.

Wolf laughed in his mind at her word choice. “Kai’sa you are so childish,” Wolf said smiling.

“Sh-shut up! I’ve never done this kind of thing before. I’m sure you’ve done this with lots of girls before,” Kai’sa said, blushing.

Wolf replied with a hearty laugh.

“W-what's so funny?!” Kai’sa said, annoyed.

“Well, to your surprise, I haven’t actually done this before either,” Wolf said in a lighthearted voice.

After hearing that from Wolf, she felt happy to know that she maybe she wasn’t as different from others as she thought. “Wolf… I can’t hold it in anymore,” Kai’sa said as she bit her lower lip.

“Alright…” Wolf said as he got up and onto the bed. He slowly positioned himself above Kai’sa, his right hand still near her flower and left hand pressed into the bed near her neck. “Kai’sa…” Wolf said slowly as he leaned in for a kiss.

Kai’sa felt trapped in the moment. The voices softened down to a whisper as Wolf gained more ground, getting forever closer to Kai’sa’s lips. As he was no more than a few centimeters away from her lips, she sensed a feeling deep down in her heart that pestered her not to reciprocate the kiss.

Before Wolf was able to lock lips with Kai’sa, she was able to get her left hand in between their lips just in time. She let out a muffled orgasm behind her other hand. In an instant, the voices ceased their chants and Kai’sa felt the aroused feeling down near her stomach subside. A purple mist left Kai’sa’s body and entered into Wolf’s.

“He is worthy…”a final voice said in English before leaving Kai’sa.

Wolf was frightened by the mist entering his body. “What the fuck is this!” he exclaimed as he tried to get off of Kai’sa.

“No, Wolf! It’s okay,” Kai’sa said while grabbing Wolf’s hand. She calmly placated Wolf and lead him to the end of the bed.

Wolf could feel his exhaustion coming back to him. He slowly got under the sheets and felt his vision going in and out. He felt Kai’sa join him under as well and press into the right side of his chest, to which he responded with throwing his right arm arm. He could feel her bare breasts pressing into the side of his chest. He would say something, but exhaustion was getting the better of him. A few minutes passed as he could still feel the tiredness stacking.

“Hey, Wolf. You still awake?” Kai’sa said abruptly.

“Yeah,” Wolf replied.

“Remember when I asked you this morning if I could go to you if I needed to get something off of my chest,” Kai’sa asked.

“Yeah. What’s on your mind?”

“I feel like now’s a good time more than ever to tell you this. What you just witnessed, what happened with my behavior, and what went into your body, I think it has to do with my past,” Kai’sa explained.

“What do you mean?” Wolf said, confused.

“Well… would you believe if I told you that I’m not from this world,” Kai’sa said while looking up at Wolf.

“Honestly, after just finding out that Evelynn is a siren, and being best friends with a kitsune, I’ll go along with your statement. So what does that have to do with what happened,” Wolf pressed on.

Kai’sa swallowed the lump in her throat. “I’m originally from a place called The Void. I lived there for most of my childhood, and when a mysterious portal opened up, I took my chances and leapt through it. It led to here; Earth. I don’t know exactly, but judging from… past experiences there… I think there’s a good chance that what I’m saying is right,” Kai’sa said.

Wolf chuckled to himself.

“Why are you laughing now,” Kai’sa said, sighing.

“Can’t we have one goddamn normal girl in KDA,” he said, trying to cease his laughing.

Kai’sa joined in on Wolf’s laughter.

“That reminds me, why did you block my kiss,” Wolf said nonchalantly.

Kai’sa froze up for a second. “Well uh… I just feel like we got caught up in the moment. I didn’t wanna do anything I would regret later,” Kai’sa said, trying to make a valid excuse.

Wolf gave another laugh. “After doing what we just did, you would’ve regretted a kiss? With a cute girl like you Kai’sa, I wouldn’t have regretted anything,” Wolf said slyly.

Kai’sa blushed at this compliment. “Just… go to bed you big lug,” Kai’sa said pouting.

“You’re the one who woke me…” Wolf said under his breath.

Kai’sa stayed awake for a few minutes more. When she knew for sure that Wolf was asleep. She lifted her left hand and observed the back of it. There was still a resonating warmth from where Wolf kissed it. She brought the back of her hand up to her lips and met at the spot where the warmth was. She slowly pulled her hand away and looked up at the sleeping Wolf.

“I wish I could’ve Wolf, but you already have Ahri,” she whispered. Afterward, Kai’sa closed her eyes and nuzzled her body closer to Wolf’s. She felt the safety of his large body as it almost encased her. Kai’sa had a feeling that even if the voices came back to haunt her, somehow, someway, Wolf would protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes:
> 
> Before I dive into my usual segment of Author’s notes, I just wanna say that I’ll probably not be posting every week now. I don’t know the exact times or even approximate times I will be posting chapters, but I’ll try my best to keep this story going (a chapter probably every 2 weeks or so). I won’t go into detail as to why I can’t keep up the schedule, mainly because this is the internet. People don’t really care about personal life on the internet. :P
> 
> Alright, back on track. WOW. I did not expect this chapter to be as long as it turned out to be. There was a point where I literally got a writer's high and wrote like 3 pages of it. There were also parts where I was killing myself over a single sentence. Personally, I feel that with Kai’sa, compared to the other girls, in terms of sexual advantages/powers (Ahri-kitsune seduction, Evelynn-siren hypnotism, Akali-literally being Akali), Kai’sa had nothing going for her. I know the whole Void thing with the voices and enhanced horniness sounds cheesy, but listen to my very simple explanation for it. Kai’sa is referred to as the Daughter of the Void. She was chosen by the Void to be their apex hunter. One of The Void’s traits/goals is to multiply. I thought that by giving Kai’sa a “Mark of the Void”, it ties enough to League of Legends to sound even the littlest bit possible. I want to say that I’m literally writing the next chapter right as I finish and publish the one before it, so sometimes, situations literally just occur as I’m writing. At first, this chapter was going to be waaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy softer in terms of sensuality, but as it developed, I thought to myself, “Ah fuck it, this is a fanfiction, the plot doesn’t have to be that real.” I know snagging two girls in one day sounds like this fanfiction is going a little fast, but I’m trying to get some pleasure out of writing too guys. I’m also human. I’m gonna be completely honest, I love writing the sensual parts more than I do the regular plot and dialogue. One thing that I wanted to retain for all of the girls is their sexual situation with Wolf. I wanted them all to be unique in their own way. This isn’t set in stone, but here is what I was planning for all of the girls.
> 
> Akali, the thirsty slave ;)  
> Kai’sa, friends with benefits  
> Ahri, the clueless true love  
> Evelynn, the “I want to dominate you” but goes terribly wrong
> 
> Obviously the relationships go deeper than that, but those are the bases. Again, I already put this in the tags, but I want to say this again, this is supposed to be a rape/non-consensual fanfiction for K/DA. There won’t be gore or vore, there might be drugs, and there most definitely will be toys. I feel like anyone already this far into the story already knows this by now, but I just want to remind you that this will not be a “happy ending” for the pop stars. Wolf has become corrupted by realizing his potential of destruction and domination. Even though this chapter may sound lighthearted, there are always small nods in it to remind you that he is the “villain” of the story. Just know that the Wolf has his plans, his plans to conquer K/DA.


	8. The Call of The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf has no idea what’s in store for him. Wolf has no knowledge of The Void and its powers. Whether the purple essence that entered Wolf’s body was a curse or a blessing; only time will tell.

The room was pitch black. Wolf floated endlessly through an unknown abyss with a slight chill to it. He turned to look down at his body. A violet haze encircled him, confining his movements to only his hands and feet. Wolf was clothed with apparel he’d never seen before. There was a black and gray polyfiber that wrapped tightly around his body. Purple neon lights ran around his clothing through small tubes that separated the black from the gray material (think of Kai’sa’s LOL character clothing for reference).  
Wolf felt drag hit his chest as the purple haze accelerated him quicker through the blackness. It got harder to breathe. Voices began to echo from an unknown direction and slowly got louder as Wolf traveled faster. It got to the point where his chest felt like it was about to break. His mind was near the point of insanity as the voices broke out into a scream. Wolf broke out into a scream himself, but it was due to the pain afflicting him. 

All in an instant, the voices stopped and his body came to a grinding halt. The room was silent as he looked around for any sign of escape. Out of nowhere, a light pressure of gravity began to weigh down on his body. He felt his feet lightly touch an invisible floor beneath him. The purple mist dissipated and let go of Wolf. He collapsed down to one knee. He finally had time to think about his situation. His mind told him this was all a dream, but it all felt too real to be a dream. He pinched, slapped, and even punched himself a few times to test it. One of his punches on the back of his right palm penetrated skin, and a small stream of blood began to trickle down his hand. Even though he remembered going to sleep, this wasn’t a dream. It was almost like his conscience was transported to another dimension entirely.

Wolf looked in the direction he believed was behind him; the darkness gave him no help for a sign of bearing. He was practically spinning in circles now, walking aimlessly in any hope of finding the smallest clue to his situation. He felt the gravity begin to grow heavier on his shoulders. A large blue light with a black center began to emit in front of him. Once again, he fell on one knee. Out of the middle of the black-blue hole sprouted purple tentacles grabbing at the rim of the gateway. A blaring amethyst glow emitted from the black center, increasing in brightness as time went on. Something big was about to enter through.

An ominous heat emanated from the hole as a giant lavender eye with neon pink streaks pressed through. Wolf looked on in disbelief at the sight of a monster no one would believe could exist. Once the alien-like being was completely through the portal, it slowly closed behind him. The large eye made quick jolting looks around the dark room. After a while of observing the room, it finally locked gazes with Wolf.

Wolf was the first to speak, but you could hear the sheer terror in his voice. “W-who are you? What are you?! What even is this place?!”

The mysterious creature said nothing back, it simply began to raise a tentacle. The tentacle started in the direction of Wolf.

Wolf tried to stand to get away from the slow approaching tentacle, but to no avail. Adding on to the immense pressure weighing on his body, the fear also got to him, causing most of his body to freeze up.

The tentacle was now up to Wolf’s face. It froze for a split second before wrapping itself several times around Wolf’s head.

He felt a tingling sensation on his forehead as his vision began to widen. All of a sudden the room turned from complete darkness to its very own landscape. 

Wolf was now kneeling down on a very lustrous and hard gray rock, almost like obsidian. There were mountains in the distance with very sharp peaks and white whirlwinds near the top. He looked up to see a purple sky with black and blue portals like the one the creature went through.

“Are you able to understand me now,” the creature said.

“Wh-what?! How are you able to speak?” Wolf responded, scanning the creature.

“The higher beings of the void do not need mouths to speak.”

“What did you do to me?! Where are we?” Wolf said, acting panicky.

“We are in what Kai’sa calls The Void. I used my powers to teleport us here. I also used them to help you use and understand our language. You may not notice it, but right now you are speaking our language to communicate.”

At this point, Wolf really did not question the legitimacy of the creatures words. “Who are you?” Wolf asked, still on edge.

“To those who live long enough to know my name, it is Vel Koz,” he responded.

“Okay, then why am I still alive?” Wolf retorted.

Vel Koz gave a deep chuckle that would send a shiver down anyone’s spine. “Ever since Kai’sa left The Void, we have always been able to see what she sees. Through her eyes, we have also been observing you,” Vel Koz said.

“Why am I so important that you would be observing me?” Wolf asked confused.

Vel Koz gave another deep laugh. “You humans always are always so curious. Out of all the ones that I have seen, there have been none that come close to your aura. You may not see it, but you possess knowledge; true knowledge. Knowledge of the real nature of man, in which many go by with their everyday lives ignorant of. Not only have you experienced a hell very few survive, but you dominated that hell,” Vel Koz explained in a manner sounding like he was all-knowing.

“How do you know about my past?” Wolf said, worried that his many questions were beginning to pester Vel Koz.

“At a very young age, Kai’sa was implanted with a part of The Void, giving us sight of everything she sees and more. Last night, when you… played with Kai’sa, the decision was finally made for you to finally become one with The Void,” Vel Koz explained.

Through Vel Koz’s attempt to explain the situation, it only made Wolf more confused. “I-I still don’t understand. What did I do last night for this to happen to me?” Wolf asked.

“Wolfgang Bauer. Even in last night’s situation, you expressed little to no emotion. You were lifeless. That lifelessness is a critical component to yours as well as our plans,” Vel Koz said, looking down to see if Wolf was following what he was saying.

Wolf understood what Vel Koz meant by his lifelessness. Without Vel Koz explaining it, Wolf guessed that the purple haze that entered him last night was the reason Vel Koz knows about his past and what his true intentions are.

“You may not see it, but without our help, your plan will not work. The Void possesses powers no human has ever seen before, not even Kai’sa,” Vel Koz said, trying to appeal to Wolf.

It was working. Wolf was snagged on the bait. “What are your plans?” Wolf asked, still on edge.

Vel Koz was finally beginning to grow impatient. “The goal of The Void is to expand and assimilate. Your world is not the first we have come into contact with, and it will not be the last. Besides Kai’sa, you are the only other human who knows we exist,” Vel Koz said, trying to sound intimidating. “Whether or not you want to help us, it is not up to you. The moment The Void entered your body, there was no turning back.”

Wolf observed the surrounding environment. The gray rock felt uncomfortable on his bare feet. He could feel the small cuts on the balls of his feet as a chill in the air gently touched his skin. Wolf noticed that the spirals above the mountains in the distance continuously grew larger and smaller almost proportionately to the spiral next to it. Wolf thought about his choices. “Why do you want to help me in my plans?” Wolf asked.

Vel Koz knew that Wolf was bought. “Your plans are very similar to ours. There is no reason for us not to help each other out,” Vel Koz replied.

Wolf thought about Vel Koz’s proposition, but he knew he didn’t really have a choice in the matter anyways. Wolf sighed. “Why not. You guys would just find another person after me to work like a puppet.”

Vel Koz gave another deep laugh. “Very sensible Wolfgang,” he said. Vel Koz reached one of his tentacles out to Wolf again. This time, the tentacle touched Wolf’s chest where his heart was. In one swift movement, it pierced Wolf’s heart and his vision went dark.

\-----------------------------  
Flashback:  
Wolf was lying down on a stretcher with an IV bag lying next to his neck. The needle led down his left arm into the bend in his elbow. He felt a small sharp pain where the needle stuck into his skin. In the distance, he could hear the sound of gunshots mixed with explosions. The people who freed him probably were in contact with his ex-captors. Wolf sat up on the stretcher to look around at his surroundings. There was a number of black vans and cars in a circle around him. There were the same black suited men scattered around the area as well. One had been hit in the shoulder and was being tended to by the same person who attached the IV bag to Wolf. They had a casual conversation about the soccer game that was on the night before, to which another black suit who was overwatching an angle near them chimed in on the conversation.

Wolf took another look around to see if the same browned haired woman who helped him out of the cage was around. “Um… e-excuse m-,” Wolf said, not being able to finish his sentence. A lump formed in his throat and he began to fidget around on the stretcher.

Luckily, one of the black suits noticed his fidgeting. “Do you need something?” the man asked in a deep voice.

Wolf jumped a little from his piercing deep voice. “W-where is the brown haired lady?” Wolf asked in a quiet voice.

The soldier looked back at Wolf, confused for a short moment. “Oh, you mean the Lieutenant? She’s probably somewhere around here. You want me to search for her?” the man asked kindly.

“U-Um, no. You look like you’re busy with that guy,” Wolf said, looking at his IV bag.

The soldiers looked at Wolf, how clearly he was starved; almost nothing but skin and bones. The black masks looked toward one another and understood what the other was thinking. “I’ll go around and try to find her,” one of the soldiers said, leaving the circle of vehicles.

Wolf tried to get out a thank you to the soldier, but he was already long gone. Wolf laid back down on the stretcher and looked out into the night sky. He counted the many stars in the endless space, forgetting which ones he counted multiple times. He began to feel his eyelids grow heavy as the stretcher felt more and more comfortable to him. Wolf closed his eyes and let his mind drift away. Even though Wolf’s body was completely exhausted, he could not go to sleep. Wolf felt his stomach practically digesting itself and screaming for something to eat. As his body continued to writhe in pain from starvation, he felt a soft hand touch his forehead. Wolf opened his eyes to see Janet kneeling down next to him.

“Are you okay Wolf?” Jane said.

Wolf continued to look up into Jane’s vibrant blue eyes as she asked him this question. Wolf didn’t say anything; his stomach did the talking. A loud, audible grumble came from his stomach that could be heard by everyone around. Wolf turned bright red from the embarrassment.

Instead of laughing, Jane simply smiled at Wolf. “Hold here for second dear,” Jane said as she headed toward a large black van. 

Wolf liked the way she called him ‘dear’. He constantly repeated the word in his mind while the memory replayed as well. It made him feel calm, like everything bad in the world stopped for a moment as she said that.

“Wolf, I’m back,” Jane said in a sing-song voice. In her left hand, she was holding a fork and a long bar encased in a tan wrapper. In her right, a small bag with the same tan wrapping as the bar. “I looked around the van and found some contents from an opened MRE. Here,” Jane said, handing Wolf the long tan bar.

Wolf received the bar from Jane and examined it. On one side, the wrapper read in large black letters, “Raspberry Fruit Bar” and under the title was print of the nutritional facts. Wolf continued to look at the bar Jane gave him. After a while of analyzing it, he picked at the wrapper from different angles to try and open it. He had never opened a wrapper before and began to grow more and more frustrated as more time passed and he couldn’t open it.

Jane saw Wolf struggling with the bar. “Let me get that for you,” Jane said while putting her hand out..

Wolf put it into Jane’s hand and observed as she peeled the wrapper away in long strides of her hand.

“Here,” Jane said, handing the bar back to Wolf.

The bar wafted the scent of raspberry from it. It was a tint of red and brown with small raspberry seeds scattered throughout it. Wolf bit off a small portion of the bar and in an instant, his eyes lit up. The sharp, tart taste of the raspberry filled his mouth as he continued to stuff his face another bite. Up until that point, Wolf had never tasted anything so sweet. The simple raspberry bar was like heaven to him.

As Wolf chowed down on the small heaven, he looked over at Jane to see what she was doing. She was at work stirring the contents of the other bag she had brought with the fork. Wolf grew excited, knowing the food was for him.

Jane looked over at Wolf and saw that he had completely finished the raspberry bar. She gave a small chuckle. “Have you ever used a fork before?” Jane asked.

“No,” Wolf replied.

Jane scooted closer to Wolf and showed him the bag. “Do you want me to show you?” Jane asked excitedly.

Wolf looked down at the contents of the bag with curious eyes.

Red...

There was a chunky red sauce that almost enveloped the whole bag. There were chunks of brown flesh inside of it that caused a certain uneasiness deep inside Wolf. The solid red color of the sauce reminded Wolf too much of blood. A fear response took over him as he cowered away from the bag.

“Wolf! I-is everything okay?!” Jane said, sounding genuinely concerned.

Wolf said nothing as he simply pointed to bag with one long, slender finger.

Jane looked down at the bag and observed its contents. Even she had to admit, it didn’t look too appealing to her either. “Wolf, its okay, it tastes better than it looks,” Jane said, shifting her eyes back up to Wolf. “Its… its not blood,” she said, reassuring Wolf.

Wolf slowly crept back over Jane and onto the stretcher. As he did this though, he looked down at the ground, averting the gaze of the blood red bag.

“Do you want me to feed you? You can close your eyes…” Jane said softly.

Wolf simply looked up at Jane. Her beautiful blue eyes locked with his. He slowly closed his eyes and nodded to Jane.

Jane scooped some pasta with sauce onto the fork and slowly brought it up to Wolf’s mouth. “Say ahh,” Jane said, smiling.

Wolf complied as he felt the contents enter his mouth. He tasted the tomato from the sauce almost immediately, followed by the soft saltiness from the pasta. It was the best thing he had ever sunk his teeth into. He slowly swallowed the food, taking in every second of its unique taste. Without Wolf noticing, a small stream of tears began to run down his face as he opened his mouth again for another bite of the meal.

Jane continued to smile and adjusted her sitting into a criss cross on the ground to get more comfortable. She wasn’t going anywhere.

As she continued to feed Wolf, it was almost as if the explosions and gunshots in the distance disappeared. Every soldier in the vicinity looked toward the circle of cars, right at Jane and Wolf. The sight of the beautiful brown-haired women feeding the malnourished and starved child his first real meal emitted onto the area a warm and calming feeling, as if the battle they were fighting came to an abrupt halt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> Hey guys, sorry. This chapter has been long overdue. I won’t go into detail about why this chapter was a week late, I just wanted to make this little note before we actually jumped into Author’s Notes.
> 
> Alrighty then. This chapter was a bitch to figure out and word. There was very little information on what The Void actually looked like, so I kind of created my own little fantastical world for it. There will be a few more chapters where Wolf is mysteriously teleported to this place to talk with Vel Koz and other creatures of The Void. As for the flashback, I debated between two different scenarios. For the first, it was this one, where Wolf tastes real food for the first time and understands that humanity isn’t all bad. For the second, it was going to be a memory of Wolf and Jane getting back to their base and deciding what to do with Wolf. I chose the first one because I feel like the story already explains itself enough as to why Jane would foster Wolf. To put it in a quick sentence, Jane understood that with the right guidance and care, Wolf would grow to do great things. I feel like if I put the second flashback into a chapter, it would feel unnecessary to the story. I put this flashback into this chapter for two reasons. For one, I needed to find a way to elongate the chapter :P. As for the second reason, this is the first time that Wolf comes into contact with The Void. He is given mysterious powers of immense strength by a being whose true intentions remain unknown. He is now in internal conflict of whether or not he should use these powers for right or wrong. He has seen the evil that humanity can inflict upon one another, but also the good that many people share with each other in everyday life. The next chapter will be about the preparations and plans for KDA’s upcoming tour with their newest member Akali. See you next week (hopefully).


	9. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Wolf obtained his Void powers, he has no idea how to use them. Wolf wakes up and must go to a meeting in the afternoon, but before he goes, Wolf decides to grab lunch with Kai’sa at a friend’s restaurant.

As Wolf slowly awoke from the flashback, he observed his surroundings. He was back inside the apartment. The couch was still on the right side of the bed and the TV was still facing him. He looked down to see if Kai’sa was still sleeping next to him, and sure enough, she was. Her beautiful violet hair spread out over the sheets, her face half planted inside of a pillow, and her body was chest down. It was funny to Wolf to see Kai’sa, such a refined and beautiful woman, be an ugly sleeper. When Wolf took a closer look at Kai’sa’s face, he noticed that she was drooling onto the pillow from her mouth that was half buried in the pillow, creating a large, damp spot. A few strands of Kai’sa’s violet hair found its way into her mouth, to which Wolf gently tried to pick out without her waking up. He smiled while picking out her violet locks. A mild, ephemeral feelinggrew over Wolf when he thought back to last night.

Wolf looked up to see the sun start to shine through the curtains. The room brightened enough to see his surroundings. He didn’t want to turn the lights on because of the chance that Kai’sa would awake. He scanned the room for his clothes and remembered back to last night. Even though most of Wolf actions last night occurred when he was drunk, he could still vividly see what happened in his head. He got up slowly from the bed and started for the bathroom to find his clothes. Once he reached the bathroom, he found that his clothes were scattered about the bathroom floor. They were mixed in with a few of Kai’sa’s clothes. While he picked his up, he carried back Kai’sa’s clothes to the bed as well. Wolf reached into the right pocket of his pants to find his phone. He turned it on to see the time. It read 11:37. He also noticed that there were messages from two people forming a list going down his phone. One of them was Janet and the other, Ahri. Wolf unlocked his phone to open his chat line with Ahri.

\-----  
A: Wolf? u up??? Where are u?

A: Are u with Kai’sa?

A: Wooooollllllffff >_<

A: Pick up ur phoneeeeeee  
\-----

Wolf chuckled to himself. He could feel the worry coming from Ahri through her texts.

\------  
W: Hey, just woke up. Everything okay?  
\------

Wolf didn’t think much of his text. He didn’t think much of his situation either.

\-----  
A: Evelynn’s still asleep, Kai’sa’s not here. Do you know where she is?  
\-----

Again, Wolf didn’t think much of his situation.

\-----  
W: I drank too much last night and Kai’sa found me in the hallway over a trash can -_-  
She helped me up to her apartment in the main building. Right now, she’s still asleep on the bed.  
\-----

Wolf words were not chosen wisely. Almost immediately, Ahri texted back.

\-----  
A:You slept with her?  
\-----

Wolf could feel the immense pressure coming from this simple question. He carefully thought about his next response and understood the consequences that would come next if he didn’t tread lightly.

\-----  
W: Yeah, she let me sleep in her apartment. She let me use the couch.  
\-----

Ahri replied immediately again.

\-----  
A: Okay. Check what Jane said, it’s important.  
\-----

This time, Wolf was confused by Ahri’s answer. He couldn’t tell if she was angry at him or not. A fleeting sensation of worry flew over Wolf’s head as he felt the need to explain what happened to Ahri later.

Wolf decided not to think about Ahri at the moment and opened the chat he had with Janet. There was only one new message.

\-----  
J: Meeting at the house today. Be here at 2:30. Bring Kai’sa with you.  
\-----

From this message, Wolf grew nervous. Judging from the implications of it, Janet knew that Wolf was with Kai’sa, and she wasn’t in the mood to hear Wolf’s excuses. Wolf sat down on the bed next to Kai’sa and quarreled with himself about whether or not to wake her up. He looked down at his phone to see the time. It read 11:46. Wolf decided that he should probably wake her before noon, to make sure she gets lunch before their meeting. He reached his hand out to the covers over Kai’sa and pulled them back down to her stomach. Wolf gently nudged her smooth and warm back after being under the mountains of covers from the night. 

“Kai’sa, come on. It’s time to wake up,” Wolf said gently.

Kai’sa slowly closed her mouth and let out a tired and low groan. Her violet fell down the front of her face as she lifted her head up from the pillow. “Wolf?” Kai’sa asked.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Wolf said. He helped Kai’sa move her long hair away from her face.

Kai’sa turned her head to Wolf with tired eyes. “What time is it?”

“11:46,” Wolf quickly replied.

Kai’sa let out a sigh then plunged her face back into the pillow. “Ten more minutes Wolf,” she said in a muffled voice.

Wolf let out a sigh of his own. “There’s a meeting back at the house at 2:30. The car ride back is going to take about an hour. Let’s get some lunch somewhere before we go,” Wolf said in a monotone voice. In all honesty, Wolf wanted to go back to bed himself. He gave another nudge to Kai’sa’s back. “Come on, get up.”

Kai’sa let out a muffled groan through the pillow and continued to groan as she lifted her head back up.

“Do you have any other clothes that are less… attention drawn,” Wolf said, holding up Kai’sa’s red off shoulder top.

Kai’sa cleared the hair away from her face again. “I think I have a few spare pieces in the closet,” she said pointing towards the opened doors of the closet. “What about you? You can’t go out in that suit again, it still smells like sweat,” Kai’sa said while plugging her nose with her fingers.

Kai’sa was right. Wolf looked down at his shirt and could still see bloch marks from his sweat. He felt that his pants were still relatively dry, so he could wear them. “You don’t by chance have any shirts for men in there do you,” Wolf said. He obviously meant it as a joke, but there was a hint of seriousness in it.

Kai’sa gave a dry smile back. “Unlike Evelyn, I don’t just bring random men into my room,” Kai’sa replied.

Wolf gave a deep sigh and thought about other options. He knew that the building didn’t have a laundry room, so he couldn’t steal another person’s clothing. There also wasn’t any clothing stores near since it was mostly a business district.

“Any chance you have a key to the other girls’ apartments?” Wolf asked.

Kai’sa gave a simple look to Wolf, her eyes giving off a ‘seriously?’ vibe.

Wolf couldn’t think of a solution to this problem. He slowly got up and paced around the room. As Wolf slowly paced around the room, he remembered something. “Hey Kai’sa, doesn’t the building have a souvenir store?” Wolf asked.

“Yeah, it’s near the entrance on the first floor. Why do you ask?” Kai’sa replied.

A large grin grew over Wolf’s face.

Kai’sa realized what Wolf meant by this question, signalling by the raise of her brows. “Wolf, no,” Kai’sa said in a serious tone.

\---------------

Kai’sa and Wolf casually strolled out of the back entrance of the main building and carefully weaved through the many countless alleyways until they reached the sidewalks leading through the food district. They walked close together, bumping shoulders from time to time since it was rush hour. Kai’sa wore navy blue skinny jeans with a black notch neck tee and black beret that covered as much of her violet hair as possible. Wolf wore his blue relaxed fit jeans and a large black shirt that he got from the souvenir store. On the front of it was a small K/DA logo on the shirt pocket, but on the back was a large plastered picture of Ahri, Kai’sa and Evelynn posing like a photo shoot. Every time Kai’sa made a look over at Wolf, she quickly turned away with embarrassment.

“Could you at least have worn something without me on it,” Kai’sa whispered angrily to Wolf while walking.

“All the solos were sold out, and everything else they didn’t have in my size,” Wolf replied casually.

“Someone might recognize me,” Kai’sa’s whispered while pulling her beret down further.

Wolf gave a small chuckle. “Kai’sa, look around you. Everyone is so caught up in their own little worlds that they don’t think they have time to be aware of their surroundings. This world is full of self-centered people willing to break away from the world around them just so they don’t have to socialize with others,” Wolf said in a serious tone. A small part of his true self came out in what he said.

Kai’sa understood what Wolf meant, and in all honesty, he wasn’t wrong. Even though it wasn’t wrong, Kai’sa felt that it shouldn’t be right to have that mindset about people. She looked back to Wolf, observing his long scars running down his left arm. “Wolf… “ Kai’sa said softly. She tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind.

They continued their walk for a few more blocks until they reached a large crosswalk. The longer Kai’sa and Wolf stood there waiting, the more and more people began to build up around them at the corner.

“Kai’sa get behind me, it’s starting to get crowded,” Wolf said while grabbing her small, slim hand.

Kai’sa complied and stood directly behind Wolf. She couldn’t see the pedestrian sign turn to go, but she saw that everyone around her started to walk across. She loosely held on to Wolf’s shirt and followed along the crosswalk until they reached the other side.

“This is the place,” Wolf said while looking up at the cafe sign on the corner.

Kai’sa looked up with him at the sign. It read ‘The Couteau Cafe’. She looked inside of the cafe to see that it was almost filled to the brim with people, only a few of the singles seats were empty near the entrance window. The sound of angry and agitated people waiting to order and get their food congested the room. “Wolf, I don’t think we can get lunch in time if we go here,” Kai’sa said, distraught.

Wolf lead Kai’sa into the room by her hand. “Don’t worry, I know the people who own this place, they can get us a good spot.” Wolf continued to weave through the many customers until he was able to reach an employee washing off a table.

The employee looked up at the large man towering over him. “D-do you need something sir?” he said, his voice quivering.

“Is your manager in?” Wolf asked in a casual voice.

“Oh, uh. I think so?” the employee replied. He stopped washing the table. “Do you want me to bring her out?”

“No just tell her that Wolf asked for her. I’m a friend don’t worry,” Wolf said  
.  
“Okay I’ll go tell her,” the man replied starting his walk back behind the front counter.

Wolf and Kai’sa decided to take a seat at the table that the person just finished washing.

“How do you know them?” Kai’sa asked, trying to raise her voice over the sound of chaos in the cafe.

“They’re good friends of Janet’s. I’m also good friends with the manager’s kids as well. They’re around the same age as you,” Wolf replied, looking around the room at the different kinds of people.

“Oh, so the kids of the mom work here?” Kai’sa replied.

Wolf went quiet for a small moment before responding to Kai’sa. “One of her kids works for her. She has three. One is traveling, the other one has… it’s been a long time since they’ve heard from him.”

Kai’sa sat back in her chair and said nothing. She also decided to start looking at the different people around her.

They continued to look around until the employee behind the front desk signified to them to come over.

“What’s up?” Wolf said as he walked up.

The man lifted his right hand and opened it upward to reveal a key. “Use this key to open the door to my left here to get to the stairs. She’s waiting up on the roof for you.”

Wolf took the key given to him. “Thank you,” Wolf replied.

Wolf walked over and unlocked the door. It revealed a long spiral of stairs not only going up, but also a floor going down. Kai’sa followed in behind Wolf and they started their long trek up the stairs.

“Do they own this whole building?” Kai’sa asked, panting.

“No, only the first and fourth floor. The roof is open to everyone I think. They live on the whole fourth floor,” Wolf said, tired as well.

“Is it just the two of them then? The one sibling and the mom I mean,” Kai’sa asked.

“The father works in the business district. He actually works for an insurance company for K/DA. That’s actually how Janet first knew them,” Wolf replied.

“Oh, cool. How do you know them though Wolf?” Kai’sa said between breaths.

“Janet always used to take me here for lunch. For one, because we got it for free since she knew them so well and also since their kid here… she also has gone through an experience similar to mine,” Wolf said, slowing down. They had reached the door that went out to the roof.

Even though Kai’sa felt conflicted to press more into the subject, she felt a need to as well. “What do you mean?” Kai’sa asked.

Wolf reached for the doorknob and began to turn it. “I feel like that’s getting a little too personal. If you want to ask anyone about it, ask her yourself,” Wolf replied, opening the door fully.

Opening the door revealed a relatively plain rooftop. With a gray concrete floor and black bars running along the edge, it wasn’t much different than any other roof. However, what made it different than the other roofs was the woman sitting at a black metal table. She had a beautiful long black dress with frills that ran down the whole skirt. The woman turned her head toward Wolf.

“Wolf? Is that you dear?” the woman asked.

“Mrs. Couteau. It’s been so long. How are you?” Wolf said while walking over to her.

“I’ve been just fine. Every time I see you, it makes me realize how old I’ve gotten. You’ve gotten so big,” Mrs. Couteau said, chuckling.

Wolf let out a small laugh himself. “I’ve brought a friend, is that okay?” Wolf said, taking a seat across from her.

“Wolf, any friend of yours is a friend of mine. What’s your name dear?” Mrs. Couteau said, turning to Kai’sa.

“Oh, uh, my name’s Kai’sa,” she replied, taking a small bow.

Mrs. Couteau’s eyes grew wide. “Oh my. I never thought I’d see the day I get to meet one of the girls from K/DA,” Mrs. Couteau said, putting a hand over her mouth.

Kai’sa blushed a little before taking a seat. “You know about me?” Kai’sa asked.

“Of course I do. Janet has told me a lot about you guys,” Mrs. Couteau said.

The atmosphere around them was fluffy. The hustle and bustle of the food district was muffled out by the conversation of the three. As they continued their conversation, the door to the entrance of the roof flew open to reveal a girl in the doorway with her hands on her knees as her scarlet hair draped over her face. She flipped her hair up and cleared it from her face with a hand. “W-Wolf?” She said, trying to catch her breath.

Wolf stood up from his chair and turned his body toward the roof entrance. “Katarina,” Wolf replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes:  
> Hey guys, I’m back for another chapter. The making of this chapter was relatively difficult because I wanted to add both the bedroom aftermath between Kai’sa and Wolf and the cafe meetup all in one chapter. I tried to make the two parts flow together as well as I could. Within the bedroom scene, I wanted to make sure I added two things as well. One was the texts from Janet and Ahri. The other was Kai’sa and Wolf’s preparation to go out to lunch together. Within the cafe scene, there was mainly only one significant flag I wanted to add: the encounter between Wolf and Katarina. For the rest of the cafe scene I wanted to just add as much information as possible about how Wolf and Janet know the Couteau family. The cafe scene is ultimately a base for the next chapter. I don’t want to feel the need to cram so much background information into the next chapter because I have big plans for it. I hope you’re excited for the next chapter as much as I am! ~Galaxy


	10. The Understood Misunderstood Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Katarina and Wolf reunite, both him and Kai’sa decide to order. Katarina has been through a childhood very similar to Wolf’s, but how did they meet each other? This story arch will fill in many holes and questions Kai’sa has as well about the relationship between Wolf and Kat.

“Katarina” Wolf said, rising from his chair and facing his body toward her. 

The whole world stopped rotating for a moment. The air grew thin as Kai’sa and Mrs. Couteau dared to not move.

In the blink of an eye, Katarina dashed toward Wolf arms spread wide for a hug. Wolf accepted it wholeheartedly and returned the hug back. He lifted Katarina from the ground and twirled her around a few times. The world began to rotate again.

Katarina jumped out of Wolf arms and landed safely on the ground. “Holy crap! No matter how many times I see you, I’m always surprised by how huge you are!” Katarina said while pretending to measure with her hands.

“Yeah, it always surprises me everytime I come here how tiny you are,” Wolf said jestingly.

“Oh shut up!” Katarina said laughing and punching Wolf in the gut.

Wolf embraced Katarina for another warm hug. “It’s good to see you Kat,” Wolf said in a gentle voice.

A single tear arose in Kat’s eye, to which she wiped off on Wolf’s sleeve. “It’s good to see you too,” Katarina said, her voice quivering.

Kai’sa and Mrs. Couteau just sat there, admiring the reunion of the two. Mrs. Couteau got up from her seat and stretched her arms. “Alright, I feel twenty years younger right now thanks to you guys. You can order anything from the menu and I’ll make it myself, my treat,” Mrs. Couteau said, pulling out a pen and notepad.

“Can I stay up here and order with them mom?” Katarina said with pleading puppy dog eyes.

“Sure honey. Not because you’re begging, but because Wolf is here. I have the feeling that you guys want to catch up,” Mrs. Couteau said, not batting an eye. “What would you like dear?” continued, referring to Kai’sa.

Kai’sa had already picked up the menu and scanned through it beforehand, so she already knew what she wanted. “Could I get the eggs benedict with a side of avocado toast, sourdough please Mrs.Couteau,” Kai’sa said politely.

“Of course dear. And what would you like Wolf?” Mrs. Couteau said, turning toward him.

Even though Wolf didn’t go over the menu, he already knew what he wanted beforehand as well. “Mrs. Couteau, is it okay if I make a pretty selfish request?” Wolf asked.

“I think I already know where this is going,” Katarina said, chuckling.

“Of course Wolf, what would you like?” Mrs. Couteau replied.

“Do you remember the first thing you made for me the first time I came here?” Wolf asked.

Mrs. Couteau’s eyebrows rose and she let off a hearty laugh. “Wolf, I will never forget the first time we met. You are still the childish little boy at heart aren’t you,” she said smiling.

Wolf let off a soulless smile in return and said nothing.

“And what would you like Kat, I feel like I already know?” Mrs. Couteau said starting for the door.

“I want a mountain of waffles with strawberries, whipped cream, and maple syrup please,” Katarina replied giving off a large childish smile, teeth and everything.

Mrs. Couteau let off another chuckle. “Of course you do my dear. You’re lucky Wolf’s here,” she said pointing at Katarina.

Katarina simply shrugged her shoulders and chuckled to herself. “Sorry,” Katarina said jokingly.

Mrs. Couteau turned her head towards Kat as she kept walking. “Don’t go back to that habit of yours,” Mrs.Couteau said sighing beforehand. She reached the stairway and closed the door behind her.

Wolf took his seat back at the table and Katarina took her mother’s seat. It was now just the three of them on the rooftop.

\----------  
Flashback:  
A young Wolf walked the quiet streets of the food district with Janet. Besides the resting orange and purple sky above them, the light guiding their way was the uncommon street lamps. Wolf walked on the edge of the sidewalk, balancing himself with his arms. Janet quietly walked beside Wolf, examining his every little move.

“Hey, Wolf. Do you wanna know where we’re going?” Janet said as she pulled out her phone to check the time. The time read 5:24.

Wolf looked over at Janet as he continued to balance on the edge of the sidewalk. “Yeah. Where are we going?” Wolf said excitedly.

“We’re going over to my friend’s place for some dinner. She has some kids that are a little younger than you that I’d like you to meet,” Janet answered with a smile.

Wolf grew even more excited. He began to add a hop to his walk as they neared the crosswalk.

“The family owns the restaurant over there. They make a lot of delicious foods at their cafe Wolf,” Janet said.

“Do they make meat and things?” Wolf asked.

Janet chuckled. “Yes Wolf, they make meat and things. You can try the kinds of breads, cakes, and pastries they have there.”

Wolf cocked his head. “Pastries?” 

Janet held Wolf’s hand as they crossed the street. “You can try it when we get there,” Janet said in a sing song voice.

Once the duo reached the cafe, they casually opened the glass door with a ‘closed’ sign taped to it. A small bell rang as they opened the door. The floor was covered with a white marble mesh of tiles while gray chairs and tables contrasted it. Janet looked around to see that there was no one in the room.

“Did she know I meant today?” Janet whispered to herself. She gently put a hand up to her mouth and form a cup. “Liz, you here?!” Janet yelled.

There was a short pause of silence before a loud bang sounded from behind the front counter, specifically in the back kitchen. “Yeah I’m here Jane!” a voice sounded. A women wearing a cooking apron over casual clothes emerged from behind the counter.

“Liz!” Janet shouted as she dashed behind the counter to embrace Liz.

Liz accepted the hug but did not return it, she simply held her arms up as she received the one-sided hug. “God Jane, you’re always so touchy feely. I still haven’t washed my hands, I have dough all over them,” Liz said as she tried to escape Janet’s hug.

“Oh sorry,” Janet said as she separated. “I’m guessing you’re baking something for us?” Janet asked as she looked toward Wolf.

Liz also turned her head toward Wolf. Her grew wide as she slowly stepped out from behind the counter and approached Wolf.

Wolf took a step back out of caution as Liz approached him.

“It’s okay Wolf. She won’t hurt you. She does this with like, every kid she finds interesting,” Janet said with a sigh.

Liz clasped Wolf’s face with both hands, getting dough all over his cheeks and neck. She slowly moved his head around and examined him. “So you finally got one huh Janet,” Liz said as she continued her examination on Wolf.

Janet didn’t say anything back, she just continued to stare at Liz and Wolf.

“You’ve saved a ton of kids from hell before, what makes this one different,” Liz said as she switched her hands to his arms. She slowly observed every individual scar Wolf had.

“You know, I’m gonna be completely honest with you. I don’t even know why myself,” Janet said as she looked around the room.

Liz ran her finger over a long scar that ran down his left arm. “This one’s been through a lot. Please don’t take this the wrong way, but I think you got yourself a pretty good one. I don’t really know how else to explain it,” Liz said, backing off of Wolf finally.

Wolf wiped the dough off from his face and rolled it up into a small ball in his hand. He continued to play with it as Liz began to talk with Janet.

“So I heard that you adopted another one too,”. Janet said.

“Yeah, I mean what can I say, they all leave an impression on me,” Liz said with a half cheerful smirk.

“I want Wolf to meet your family. Are they all home?” Janet asked

Liz put a hand to the back of her hand and started scratching. “My husband’s out on a business trip. He took Cass and Talon with him. They both wanted to go out and see the world or something, so it’s just me and Kat tonight. You want to do introductions?” Liz asked.

“I think that would be great,” Janet said, clapping her hands together. Janet walked over to Wolf and led him behind the counter toward a door

As Wolf slowly entered through the kitchen door he caught a pleasant scent of garlic and thyme. The sound of metal scraping against metal filled the room as Janet led her toward the source of the sound. Wolf looked ahead to see a girl with red hair that reached just below her shoulders. She too had a white cooking apron on over a long black shirt that ran down to her thighs. In her hands, she was holding a bowl of bowl of mashed potatoes. The smell of garlic and thyme grew stronger as she continuously mixed it into the potatoes. Liz walked over to the girl’s side while Janet stood by Wolf.

“Wolf, my name is Elizabeth Du Couteau. I run the cafe here. Wolf, this is Katarina Du Couteau. Say hi Kat,” Liz said while looking down at Kat.

Kat said nothing, she simply took a small bow while playing with her fingers.

Janet repositioned herself and took a small bow herself. “My name is Janet Bauer. This here is Wolfgang Bauer, but he goes by the name Wolf, say hi Wolf,” Janet said.

Wolf looked down and waved his hand at Kat. “My name’s Wolf,” he said quickly.

There was an awkward silence after what Wolf said. Janet was the first to break it. “So, uh, How old is she?” Janet asked.

“We’re thinking she’s around thirteen or fourteen. How old is Wolf?” Liz replied.  
“He says that he’s sixteen. He’s even lucky enough to remember his own birthday,” Janet said with a smile while stroking Wolf’s hair.

Liz gave a smile herself and looked down at Kat. “Janet, help me set out plates and the food. Kat can you take the scones that you made out of the oven?” Liz asked.

“Wolf, how about you stick with Kat and watch her do it,” Janet said pointing to Kat.

Wolf complied and walked over to the oven with Kat. Janet and Liz left the kitchen to prepare the tables in the front.

Kat put on a pair of oven mitts and reached for the handle to the oven. “Watch your face,” Kat said in a quiet voice.

Wolf took a step back, confused as to what was going to happen.

Kat slowly opened the oven and a burst of heat rose to the ceiling. Wolf observed Kat as she took out a tray of eight perfectly golden scones. Kat gently put the tray on the middle island and took off her oven mitts. Kat reached for a bowl of melted caramel and fluidly poured it into a piping bag. Wolf looked on in amazement as Katarina made cartoon-like animals on the scones.

“Do you um… have a favorite animal, sorry for asking,” Kat asked quietly.

“I like wolves, like my name!” Wolf said. He didn’t question why Kat said sorry.

Kat turned back to the scones and began to make a wolf. Her slim hands carefully worked to create a perfectly shaped wolf running down the whole scone.

“I’m sorry, I can’t draw a real Wolf. It looks more like a dog than anything,” Kat said.

“No it looks awesome! I like the cutesy look of it. You can make really cool pictures,” Wolf said trying to respond correctly to what Kat said.

The ends of Katarina’s lips perked up a bit as Wolf complimented her. She continued on to the other scones with simpler animals to make.

Wolf quietly sat there looking at Katarina’s beautiful artwork. All was well and quiet in the room, and Wolf didn’t dare to break this silence. He knew Kat went through a similar, yet different past than his. This different past was revealed when Kat made an uncontrollable mistake. The end of the piping bag tore as Kat pressed too hard on the end. The melted caramel began to spread out across the metal tray, flooding along the sides of the other scones. Katarina didn't have anywhere to put the ruptured piping bag, so it continued to flow onto the tray.

Wolf tried to react quickly. He reached over to the tray and lifted it up. “Bring the bag over to the sink,” Wolf said. The tray was still relatively hot. In all honesty, Wolf could barely stand the heat.

Katarina snapped back to the world around her and complied with Wolf. Wolf kept with Katarina’s pace toward the sink. Once the tray was directly over the sink, Katarina tossed the bag into it. Immediately afterward, Wolf dropped the tray onto the counter. Katarina turned on the cold running water from the sink for Wolf, to which Wolf threw his hands under.

Not a single sound was made from either of them, only the sound of running waterechoed in the room. Once Wolf felt his hands cool down, he turned off the water. He felt a stinging pain resonate over the surface of his palms as he dried his hands with a washcloth. Once Wolf was done drying his hands, he gently placed the towel and the counter and looked toward Kat.

Tears silently ran down Katarina’s face as she tried to wipe them away with her apron. “I’m sorry *hick*... I’m sorry,” Katarina said in between breaths.

Wolf hadn’t the slightest idea what to do. He was caught between comforting her and asking her what’s wrong. In the end, he ended up asking. “W-why are you crying?”

“I’m sorry… the food’s ruined. I’m sorry I hurt you… I’m sorry…” Katarina said while crumbling to the ground.

“You’re worried about me? I’m fine. I’m not burnt or anything. If you’re worried about the scones. I’m sure they taste great,” Wolf said coming down to the ground and meeting Kat.

Katarina sniffled. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry?” she repeated, wiping more tears from her face.

“I-I’m serious! Look,” Wolf said while reaching up for a scone. He felt his hands covered in caramel as he searched for a scone. Once he got one, he brought it to his mouth and took a large bite. Even though most of what was in his mouth was caramel, he rarely ever got to taste sweet or sugary foods. To Wolf, it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. Wolf swallowed the glob of caramel. “Tastes great!” Wolf said, his teeth and tongue still covered in caramel.

Katarina let out a small chuckle. At the end of her chuckle, she continued to smile. “Can you uh, help me fix the scones,” Kat asked.

Wolf smiled back with relief. “Sure thing,” Wolf said as he helped Kat up to her feet.

Katarina slowly worked on recovering the scones from the caramel pool she created while Wolf scraped most of the caramel off of them. In the end, they were only able to fully recover four scones, since the rest fell apart as Katarina tried to pick them up or when Wolf tried to scrape the caramel off. However, four was enough. Katarina and Wolf walked out to the tables with the scones in hand.

“Where’s the rest of the scones?” Liz asked.

Katarina said nothing. She had frozen up again at the simple question.

“I accidentally bumped into Kat when she was pulling them out. Some of them fell on the ground,” Wolf said walking in front of Kat.

Janet gave a sigh. “Wolf! You need to be more careful. This isn’t our house,” she said.

“Um… it’s okay, there’s still four left,” Katarina spoke up.

Liz looked over at Katarina, specifically her eyes. Katarina looked back with a frantic look, like she was on the verge of tears. Liz smiled and turned back toward the table. “Set the scones on the counter for now. Let’s eat dinner first,” she said.

Janet walked over to Wolf and gave him a smack on the head. “Don’t think this conversation is over,” Janet said.

Wolf simply shrugged as he rubbed his head. He walked over to the dinner table and took a seat.

———————-

Wolf and Janet stood at the entrance of the building while Liz and Katarina stood in the doorway.

“Thank you so much for having us,” Janet said.

“Oh it was no problem. I’m glad Kat and Wolf got to meet,” Liz said while looking down at Kat. Liz brought up a hand and slowly ran it through Kay’s silky red hair.

“It was uh, good meeting you Katarina,” Wolf said awkwardly.

“Yeah… you too…” Kat said quietly.

Janet took out her phone to check the time. It read 6:57. “Well, Wolf and I should get going now. I gotta drop by my workplace to grab a few things,” Janet said holding onto Wolf’s hand.

“Alright, Kat and I should probably start cleaning the kitchen too. It was nice seeing you Janet. If you’re ever in the area, please drop by to say hi,” Liz replied.

Katarina felt something welling up inside of her chest. She didn’t understand what this feeling was, but she felt the need to say something. “Um, Wolf. Please come and say hi too… when you can,” Katarina blurted. Her cheeks grew a little flushed.

Wolf was taken by surprise from what Katarina said. He excitedly looked up at Janet. “Is it okay if I came over here sometimes when you’re at work?” Wolf asked.

“Uh, sure,” Janet said, also taken aback by Katarina’s straightforwardness.

Liz looked down and smiled and Katarina. “Alright, I think it’s time for us to get back to the kitchen. See you around Janet,” Liz said turning toward the kitchen. “Come on Kat.”

Katarina turned toward the kitchen as well. “See you later Wolf,” she said.

Wolf started walking with Janet. “Yeah see you later Katarina,” Wolf said.

Katarina could’ve left the conversation there, but again, her chest tensed up. “Please, call me Kat,” she said confidently.

Wolf turned his head around to Katarina. “Sure thing, Kat,” Wolf said, hesitating before saying her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:  
> Boy oh boy did I love writing this flashback. I have a pretty good idea for how this story arc is going to go, so I really hope I don’t lose interest in it and write half-assed chapters. While writing the first part of the chapter, I tried my best to make the flashback flow smoothly, but I kinda didn’t want it to drone on for too long. I knew that the flashback was going to be pretty long, so I’m sorry if the first part feels a little rushed. I chose Kat as another character to add to the story because she helps add history to Wolf’s past, history that can speak for itself rather than solely Wolf trying to talk about it. Her scars also help make her have an immediate connection with Wolf, so that was a plus. I could’ve chosen Talon or Cass as the friend that Wolf meets at the cafe, however I wanted to have another girl introduced into the picture because I don’t want to refer to any other males unless they play a key role to the central theme of the story. I also didn’t choose Cass simply because the Kat fanbase is bigger than the Cass fanbase, so more hits for my work :D. Anyway, the next chapter I will try to focus on the relationship development between Kat and Wolf, so stay tuned and see you later!
> 
> ~P.S. thanks for all the love on this work! T_T <3


	11. Chapter 10: The Understood Misunderstood: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that Kat and Wolf were in a relationship together? Well surprise bitch, they used to be, however, for some unknown reason, they broke up before. No one truly knows why except for Wolf, but Katarina is here to tell Kai’sa all about her assumptions.

\-----  
Flashback:  
The bustling streets of the food district started to get more congested as the sun began its ascension downward toward the horizon. Kat stood silently near the kitchen sink of The Couteau Cafe, washing the dishes from the previous users. Other chefs and waiters danced around the kitchen giving out orders to which table certain dishes went to. They constantly pushed Kat to the side as they were given new orders, saying an emotionless sorry on the way through her. 

“Katarina, there’s more dishes over by the stove,” a random voice said.

Katarina said nothing, she simply weaved fluidly through the crowd over to the stove to retrieve the dishes. Once she got back, she immediately heard another order being barked at her.

“Katarina, there’s dishes over by the stove,” the same voice said. 

“I already got them right here,” Kat replied in a low voice.

The man approached Katarina. “You didn’t get them they’re still over there,” the man said starting to get annoyed. “Look,” he said pointing to the stovetop. Sure enough, there was a fresh stack of dirty dishes plopped on top of the counter.

“That must be a new set. Those weren’t there before,” Katarina said softly.

“Just get the fucking dishes! Stop arguing,” a voice chimes in from across the room.

“Someone move these dishes out of the way. I need to cook with this stove!” a chef said.

Katarina felt the harsh glares being directed toward her, the atmosphere growing increasingly heavy. She began to feel something well up in her stomach. She quickly dashed through the crowd to the staff restroom. She closed the door behind her and hurled herself over the toilet. To her dismay, nothing came out, but the feeling still gnawed at her stomach. Katarina continued to dry heave as she tried to hold her hair back. 

From the door came a loud knocking. “Katarina?! Is everything okay?!” a distressed voice sounded. It was Liz.

Katarina’s eyes began to sprout tears in the corners. “I’m fine…” she said quietly, “Please… just leave me alone…”

Liz opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. From the other side of the room, a voice went off. “Manager, can you help us? Kat’s out of the game,” it said smugly.

Liz turned away from the door and decided to help the kitchen, leaving Katarina in the bathroom to be trapped with her thoughts.

The brisk flickering ceiling light added on to the Siberian tile surrounding the room. This took Katarina back to a time she didn’t want to relive. The faint sound of bitter water droplets abruptly striking the icy steel drain disseminated throughout the frost filled room. With each wintry breath, Katarina found it harder and harder to draw another. She heard the crisp crack of a whip bellow from her scars tattered across her body. Katarina began to shrivel up into a tight ball, trying to cover every inch of her head with her hands. She sat like this for a long period of time, almost as if she was entranced under a deep spell.

Even with this horribly frigid room Katarina was in, she sensed something far worse approaching the door. As if nothingness itself was standing behind it, Katarina felt a fear pierce deep within her soul. The nothingness drew closer as it approached the door, almost seeping through it. Katarina retreated to the corner, like the cold and dim room was better than the nothingness behind the door. 

“Katarina…” a deep, ear caressing voice said.

Katarina’s eyes narrowed as she began to choke on the heavy air. Tears began pouring down her face like tiny waterfalls. She clawed at the ground, grasping for anything to hold onto. “Please…” Katarina said as her vision began to fade.

“Katarina… Katarina… Katarina!” the deep voice said as it slowly transitioned to a more familiar one.

“W-Wolf?” Katarina said, looking up, drawing in deep breaths of air.

A sound came from the doorknob, like someone was trying to open it from the other side. With a prominent click, the door flew open followed by Wolf rushing to Katarina’s side.

“Kat! Are you okay?” Wolf asked worriedly.

Katarina looked at Wolf, relieved to see his face. The tears began to dry up as Kat buried her face in Wolf’s shirt. The room’s icy temperature regulated as Wolf slowly caressed Katarina’s hair

\----------

Katarina sat perched upon the front counter of the cafe as Wolf swept the floors. She twiddled her fingers as she stared at Wolf holding the broom. The swift stroke of the broom was the only sound in the room. Wolf said nothing. Even after witnessing a distressed Kat fall into his arms, he did not speak a word. Katarina felt ashamed.

She felt as if she didn’t have the right to speak to Wolf; she simply sat there quietly on the verge of tears. Even though Katarina did not feel like speaking, she felt the tense atmosphere grow heavier as time went on. Her throat became parched as the sound of the sweeping broom increased. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came. Tears started to swell as her mouth was left agape.

Wolf noticed Katarina with her mouth open. He quietly set the broom against a table and waltzed over to Kat. He stood directly in front of her and smoothly reached down to hold both her hands. 

Katarina looked up at Wolf and his ink black eyes. Wolf carefully thought of the right words to say before he opened his mouth. “I can’t force you to talk about your problems, but if you are willing, I can lend my ear,” Wolf said as he held Kat’s hands, slowly stroking the top of them with his thumbs. 

Wolf hit the right nerve. Katarina slowly went in for a hug as tears began flowing down her cheeks. Once she was done crying, she backed off of Wolf and looked back in his eyes. She started her story at the beginning, how her parents were poor henchmen caught up in underground drug deals and then sold her to an organization of sorts for petty cash; how for most of her early years in the organization, she was raised like a dog, always starving and on the brink of death; and how nearing her final years with them, she experienced things that should never be done to another human.

As Katarina continued her story of her past, Wolf stood there quietly listening to them. Even though Katarina’s story was unique to her, it wasn’t anything Wolf hadn’t heard or seen before. As Wolf listened to Kat, he felt a part of his own past in her, not particularly in the organization, but with the missing feeling of being needed. During his time in captivity, he never felt love. Those Wolf met either were to be killed in a gauntlet later or use him for their own personal gain. He thought of Janet and realized how thankful he really is to her. Wolf smiled as he also thought of Kat and Liz.

“Why are you smiling? You look weird,” Katarina asked while trying to hold back a chuckle.

“I’m just thinking of life,” Wolf replied. “You must really love Liz huh…”

Katarina jumped a little when she heard the word love. “Yeah, I do love her,” Katarina said smiling. She looked down at the large hands gently caressing hers. “Do you know what love means Wolf?” she asked.

“Uh, yeah I do,” Wolf said, caught off guard by Kat’s question. “It’s when you really and deeply care about someone, at least that’s what Janet told me. What did Liz tell you love was?”

“She basically told me the same thing, but she also told me that the people you love are able make you feel better when you’re at your worst, that they’re able to make you smile,” Katarina said as her eyes zeroed in on Wolf. “Wolf…” she said as she exhaled.

Wolf looked into Katarina’s emerald eyes. They glimmered in the spotlight as her lips began to quiver. Wolf slowly moved Katarina’s hands onto the table as he began to lean over Kat’s lap.

At first Katarina backed away, but as she continued to stare into Wolf’s obsidian eyes, she started to wonder what was behind them. She leaned in to get a closer look into his eyes, and before she realized it, they were touching noses.

Katarina’s cheeks turned pink as she tried to break away from Wolf’s entrancing gaze.“Um…” Katarina said in a high pitch.

Wolf closed the space between their lips with a quick maneuver. They both closed their eyes as their lips locked. Wolf felt Katarina’s whole body tense up as her hands turned into fists. At first, he didn’t feel Katarina return the kiss, but after a short while, she stopped resisting. Katarina’s lips were sweet like strawberries. Wolf had never kissed anyone before, so this feeling was completely new to him. This sensation felt great. He wanted more.

Wolf slowly let go of Katarina’s hands and reached for her thighs.

Katarina let out a tiny squeal as she pushed Wolf away from her. “W-what were you doing?” Katarina said, her face construed.

Wolf himself didn't know what he was doing, almost as if something had possessed him. He said nothing.

“W-were not there yet!” Katarina blurted.

Wolf looked up at Kat with a puzzled look. “Wait… what?”

“W-we can do that stuff later if you want, but not right now! We only just became boyfriend and girlfriend,” Katarina said childishly.

Wolf burst out into laughter as he leaned against the counter. He could hardly contain himself.

“W-what’s so funny?!” Katarina asked, starting to get mad.

“Kat… a kiss doesn’t automatically mean you’re a couple,” Wolf explained.

“Huh?” Kat let out, confused.

Wolf let out a deep exhale as he straightened up. “If you would like Kat, would you want to be a couple?” Wolf said as he reached out his hand.

Katarina was caught aback by Wolf’s forwardness in the moment. After she was able to collect her thoughts again, she reached out and held Wolf’s hand. A large grin grew over Kat’s face as she quickly pulled Wolf toward her for a quick kiss. Afterward, Katarina pulled Wolf’s face back and looked into his eyes. “My answer is yes,” she said with a smile.

Wolf, still computing what had happened, didn’t say a word.

Katarina gave out a chuckle as she let go of Wolf’s face. “See? You’re not the only one who doesn’t play fair.”

Wolf let out a short chuckle of his own. “I guess you got me that time.” A warm atmosphere was left in the room as it got quiet again. 

\-----

Katarina sat at the table quietly listening to Kai’sa and Wolf complain about problems from work. She smiled to herself as she thought back on the past.

Wolf perked up in his chair as he looked towards the exit. “Alright I’m gonna go and wash up before our food gets here,” Wolf said.

Both Kat and Kai’sa turned toward Wolf. “Well hurry up, she’s probably gonna come out with our food any minute,” Kat said.

“I won’t be long,” he replied as he opened and closed the exit door.

Now it was just Kai’sa and Katarina on the roof. An awkward atmosphere enveloped the air around the two. Katarina looked out toward the city and Kai’sa drank her coffee, slowly bringing the glass cup up to her lips.

“Did you know Wolf and I used to date?” Katarina blurted in a casual voice.

Kai’sa choked on her coffee as she set the glass down and coughed away from the table. “Why do you bring that up?” Kai’sa asked as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

“Dunno. Why did you flinch at this information,” Katarina retaliated while smiling.

“W-well it’s just interesting to hear about that kinda stuff about one of my friends. You knew Wolf during his… childhood?” Kai’sa asked, hesitating at the last word.

“Well… yes and no,” Katarina answered.

“What do you mean?” Kai’sa asked.  
Katarina thought for a moment about what it meant herself. “I’m guessing you already know about the scars running down his body, considering how close you guys are. Wolf and I experienced… similar “childhoods” when we were little. After we escaped, it’s like that’s when our actual lives began. So to answer your question, no in terms of age and yes in terms of… our childhoods didn’t start until our teens…” Katarina replied with a somber tone.

“Oh…I’m... sorry to hear that,” Kai’sa said while looking up at Katarina’s moss green eyes. Kai’sa cleared her throat, “So tell me Katarina, what did you and Wolf do while you were dating?”

Katarina lit up again at the question. “Both Wolf and I were new to the dating thing, so there was a point where we both looked up what couples do,” Katarina said laughing. “The first ever date we went on was just us walking around the food district until night. That might sound boring to some people, but to me and Wolf, it was beautiful, we couldn’t have asked for more.”

“That sounds nice,” Kai’sa said hapilly. She slowly started to take sips of her coffee.

“Don’t you have any other questions,” Katarina asked in a sly manner.

“What do you mean?” Kai’sa replied obliviously.

A large grin grew over Katarina’s face. “Oh come on, you know,” Katarina said while signaling her right finger going through a hole made by her left hand.

Kai’sa’s face grew tomato red. “Wh-I never was thinking about that!” Kai’sa said flustered.

“Even if you weren’t thinking about it then, I bet you wanna know now don’t you?” Katarina asked while grinning.

Kai’sa opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She wanted to say no to Katarina’s question, but as she was trying to say this, Kai’sa thought back to last night.

“I’ll take your silence as a yes?” Katarina said in a questioning tone.

Kai’sa looked at Katarina and closed her mouth. Kai’sa sank back into her chair as she mentally prepared herself for Katarina’s story.

Kat cleared her throat before she began. “As a couple, Wolf and I did everything imaginable for couples to do, except for sex. There was one day where both Wolf and I had decided that we would do it. We had prepared everything perfectly. Liz and Janet were out having dinner and my dad was out on the town with Cass and Talon. Wolf had condoms and I had Plan B ready just in case. Once the day had turned night, the whole fiasco began. At first it was just me and Wolf sitting quietly beside each other on the bed, both of us only in our underwear waiting for the other to initiate. I’m guessing Wolf saw my nervousness and understood that he had to start or else nothing would happen the whole night,” Katarina looked to Kai’sa to see if she was caught on the bait.

“What happened next?” Kai’sa asked in a simple tone.

Katarina was surprised by Kai’sa’s calm nature. “Well uh, he started by holding my hand and kissing me. I don’t know why I only just realized it, but Wolf was huge compared to me. By the time he had pushed me onto the bed, his whole body towered over me.” Katarina looked down at her body while saying this. “I looked down to see that he had already taken his pants off and started working on mine. That was the first time I had ever seen Wolf’s thing before. I guess he was really excited for that day because he already had the condom on.”

Kai’sa found a chuckle out of this fact and looked to Katarina to see her expression. To her surprise, Katarina wasn’t laughing. Kai’sa quieted down and let Katarina continue.

“I wasn’t laughing at it. The reason why? His… ____ was huge. I’m pretty sure I had second thoughts at that moment, but when I looked up at Wolf’s cute little face of anticipation, I guess I just couldn’t stop him there.”

Kai’sa leaned in more and more as the conversation went on. She knew in the end they wouldn’t actually do it, but from the sound of things, it sounded like it was going in that direction entirely. “What stopped him?” Kai’sa blurted out unconsciously.

Katarina was caught back by the bluntness and confidence of Kai’sa in the question. “Well, to tell you the truth, I don’t. I felt his ____ touch the entrance of my ____, I closed my eyes in anticipation of the pain, and in the end, he pulled away and got off of me. We both stood at the end of the bed silently and just embraced each other for the rest of the night until Liz got home.” Katarina said this with a wince of pain. She looked down at her hands at this moment and felt the roughness of Wolf’s scars at her fingertips.

“What happened to you two afterward?” Kai’sa asked.

“After what had happened that night, things grew awkward. We slowly grew more distant and the final marker for our breakup came at the creation of KDA. He got a daylong job so he rarely comes over anymore,” Katarina said with a pained face.

“Oh…,” Kai’sa said uncomfortably while looking down.

“Oh, no, don’t take that the wrong way. I don’t blame you guys at all for our breakup. I still don’t know why we didn’t do it that night, but I still can make an educated guess,” Katarina said while looking at Kai’sa reassuringly.

“Why not?” Kai’sa replied.

“Well… my guess is… he feels that after what he went through, during his childhood, he feels like no one understands him. Someone like me, who was abducted by the same organization as Wolf, who’s probably experienced the closest thing to him and lived, still doesn’t come close to what he experienced. To be honest, I fear what Wolf might become if he isn’t surrounded by the right people.” Katarina looked at Kai’sa when she said this and locked eye contact. “Kai’sa, please, for your own sake, stop this lovey-dovey relationship you have with Wolf. Wolf has lived a life that I’m sure no human can comprehend. Kai’sa, even someone like me who can come the closest to understanding what he experienced isn’t right for him. The entire time I spent with him, not once did I feel I completely understood what he was thinking.”

The air around the two grew grim. Kai’sa did not know how to respond to this remark. In a way she felt that Katarina was both right and wrong. “Well, for your information, Wolf and I aren’t going out. After hearing what you have to say, I don’t think I’ll even get the chance to go out with Wolf before he rejects me,” Kai’sa said, forcing a heartless laugh.

“But you still have feelings for him huh,” Katarina said with a heartless chuckle of her own.

“W-Well I mean, I’m not the one who needs to hear this advice the most, Ahri is. Evelynn and I were trying to get them together the whole time. I’ll tell her what you told me,” Kai’sa said trying to divert the conversation away from her.

“Please, do that,” Katarina said in a low voice.

The conversation grew silent as an awkward mood set in over the two.

Luckily for both of them, the door swung open and Liz entered with Wolf, both of them carrying the plates of their orders. Wolf gave Kai’sa her plate of eggs benedict, Katarina her mountain of waffles, and Wolf set his own plate down in front of his seat. Wolf had ordered a panini sizzling with bacon and assorted vegetables, filled to the edges with oozing cheese.

“What took you so long Wolf?” Katarina asked.

“He helped me carry out other orders as well before yours,” Liz answered for him. Liz then looked to Wolf and what he ordered. “It’s great to see that you still haven’t changed much from the first time I met you Wolf.”

Wolf said nothing and looked down at his panini. He lifted the large sandwich from the plate and took a bite. It tasted the same as it did many years ago. The taste hadn’t changed after all this time. The taste didn’t change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:  
> I’m back bitches! Here’s a long ass chapter as an apology that I’m forcefully shoving down your throats after the long hiatus and you have to accept it. Without further ado, let’s get into the notes. This chapter was probably the hardest one in terms of constructing it. I don’t mean to say I worked on this chapter the whole time I wasn’t posting, I’m just saying that it was the hardest because of the different ideas in the chapter that I went back on. I slowly worked on this chapter overtime and was able to finish it to the liking of my own standards. The story starts with a flashback to Katarina’s past of working at the bakery. The darkness behind the door alludes to Wolf’s own darkness. Katarina rather wanted to stay in her own confined cold nightmare in the bathroom than confront the hellish anomaly behind the door; this portrays the difference between Wolf and Katarina’s past. The flashback continues and in the end, Wolf and Kat get together. During this time, Wolf is a very different person from what he has become. I hint at this at the end of the chapter with the comparison of the panini that he had for the first time at the bakery. The conversation between Katarina and Kai’sa was probably the most difficult part of the chapter. I wanted it to give enough information as to what it is foreshadowing, but not be a dead giveaway. Katarina is basically saying that no one understands Wolf and that she should be careful around him and at what he can become. The next chapter will basically go over the meeting with Wolf and K/DA as well as an unexpected encounter between two people that will give another reason to the tags of this work. Which tags you ask? You’ll have to wait and find out ;).


End file.
